Never Let Go
by DuBbEaR
Summary: Santana is new in Lima, Ohio. She meets Brittany and instantly falls for her. Love growing at it's own pace. Brittana and some faberry. Ps: I do not own any of the characters or lyrics used in this storyline.
1. First day

**Santana is new in Lima, Oh and meets brittany. **

**Whom she falls in love with the first moment**

**she sees her:) Enjoy! Reviews please!  
><strong>

**Never let go**

**Chapter 1**

A week before my first day of school at Mckinley High and I feel as if there is a cloud of dread floating above my head. Lima, Ohio is not my type of scene. For one thing, it's small, but mostly it's just not home. I miss my home, I miss my room, and I miss my friends, well at least what's left of them. My dad took this job in Lima to get me out of Frisco. I didn't really argue knowing my mom doesn't like it when we fight. Our fights usually consist of constant yelling and after the last fight with my dad, I found my mom in tears. I couldn't do that to her again. Everything about the move felt rushed to be honest. It all moved too fast.

….

_Just like any other day me and my friend Brianna were joking around in class and making funny notes in Mr. Bruner's class. _

_Out of nowhere comes my dad marching through the door whispering something to Mr. Bruner. I wish I knew what he said. _

_Mr. Bruner nodded his head like they had some agreement and my dad motioned his finger telling me to come with him. _

_I got up without my things and he turns around and whispers, "bring your things too." I didn't dare say anything to him since we just had a huge fight a couple nights ago, the fight that brought my mom to tears._

_We walked to the truck in silence. I could feel the anger coursing through my veins. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "What are we doing!...Why did you take me out of class like that?" I blurted out, confused and nervous. _

"_We're moving. I got a job offer in Ohio. I know this is really fast but it's for the best sweetie." He mumbles looking forward, not wanting to make eye contact with me._

"_Wha….what?...Do i not get a say in any of this? This isn't fair at all dad! You just come pull me out of class and take me away from the life I've had for the past 17 years and just say "__**It's for the best that you got a job offer**__?" No I'm not falling for that at all. Tell me why we're really moving!"_

_Immediately after saying that, I realized why we were moving, the reason for the fight a couple nights ago, that night when everything was ruined, when my stupid careless actions changed my life forever._

"_You know why. We're not talking about this again. We're leaving all this behind once we leave." I knew what he was talking about. I sat in silence just as he did. There was only one thing we had in common at this point. We didn't want to talk about it._

_As we drove up to the house I could already see my mom packing stuff up in small boxes. They were really serious and that hurt even worse. Unfortunately my parents didn't let me go back to school from that day on. _

_In the next couple of days our mission was to get everything packed as fast as we could. My dad said we had to get there as soon as possible. They're short at their hospital and knowing my dad, he said we'd get there as fast as we could._

_In two days we were on the plane headed to Lima, Ohio. Before we left I was able to sneak a quick text to a couple of my friends telling them I loved them and that I would miss them. My parents didn't let me say good-bye to anyone. _

_They'd strongly convinced themselves that my friends were a bad influence on me. I think just about every parent feels that way._

_I was silent the whole trip. I pretended I was asleep most of the time. I couldn't look my parents in the face. They had crossed that line._

….

I wasn't too nervous about school. I'm a feebly social girl and I can be shy at times. It depends on who I'm around. I was just wishing the first day of school would get here already. I couldn't bare another moment in the house with my mom constantly saying "_mija, remember we're only doing this for your own good._"

I took a lot of walks around the neighborhood just to get familiar in case I needed to walk anywhere. I found out the school was only a few blocks away from our house so I figured I could just walk. Everything seemed to be in walking distance around here which was a good thing considering I don't have a car.

The people in the neighborhood weren't too bad. They were friendly wherever I went, always waving with a nice "hello" when I would walk past them. I did see a lot of athletes which makes me believe that this town is all about sports.

I used to play soccer back in Frisco so I'm considering trying out for their team. I was never really good at it; I mostly did it just to hang out with my friends. It'd still be a good way for me to make friends and get a good work out.

The week flew by faster than I had hoped and I was happy to finally have a reason to get out of the house, especially since it's for eight hours.

I was woken by my mom telling me i had an hour to get ready and eat breakfast. Just when I was about to let go of my anger with the move, she landed in the dog house again. She knows good and well that i needs more than an hour to get ready.

I tried my best to take a fifteen minute shower and blow dry my hair as fast as I could, then going straight to my closet to pull out a pair of jeans and V-neck skin tight shirt.

Finally dressed and feeling decently confident, I was able to get ready with forty five minutes to spare. The nerves had already eaten at my insides to where I couldn't eat anything. My mom insisted that I eat but I wasn't going to force it.

Since it was still early I decided I would head over to the school and get to know my way around and not have my nose stuck in the school map all day.

I gave my mom the usual kiss on the cheek before I left, telling her I'd see her when I got out of school. I started to walk down the side walk and noticed a lot of the students drive cars, which is weird since everything is in walking distance.

I tried to take in the morning air and calm my nerves. As I was walking I noticed in my peripheral vision a blonde girl on the opposite side of the street. I turned my head further to the right and noticed this girl was wearing a cheerleading uniform with her hair in high ponytail and cute curls might I add.

She looked my way and I immediately looked forward keeping my pace. I didn't want to bring any attention to myself on my first day of school. Although I could've sworn I had seen her smile as I looked away.

In ten minutes I was able to get to the school. Of course I kept my eyes glued to the floor. After seeing that blonde look at me, I didn't want to risk making a fool of myself. She's probably stuck up just like every other cheerleader. At least that's the vibe I get from them.

I entered Mckinley High School in high hopes that I would have a good day or at least decent. I'm already nervous as it is and nervous mixed with a bad first day just makes a hell of a day.

The school was actually smaller than I thought it would be. But I'm very thankful for that because I'd be lost by now if it were a bigger school.

I couldn't help but notice blue slushy on the floor. Blueberry was the smell. When I looked up I noticed a boy in a wheel cheer soaked in the color blue.

After a few seconds I put two and two together and realized the blue slushy on the floor was from him. I guess he didn't know how to drink a slushy seeing as how he had it all over himself. I don't get it. It's not hard to drink a slushy, or any drink for that matter.

Even though this school was small I still had no idea where I was going. In the mean time I stood by a water fountain while I looked at the school map and figured out where my classes were.

"Hi." A soft voice spoke out. My head flipped up and I saw a blonde cheerleader smiling at me .

"Uh..uh…hi." I said softly. "I'm Quinn, are you new here?" She said. "Yeah, today is my first day." I squeaked out. "Oh? Do you need help?" She offered. My eyes just about bulged out.

I didn't expect her to be nice. She's a cheerleader. Aren't all cheerleaders supposed to be full of themselves and snotty? This girl wasn't. She was actually really nice.

"Umm…yeah sure…if you don't mind." I said smiling. With a smile in return she took the map and my schedule and circled where I needed to go.

"If you get lost just find me. I'm always somewhere in these hallways. Plus this school is small so it's not hard to find people here, in this town for that matter." She giggled as she scribbled random words on the map.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it….Quinn? Right?" I asked with a little embarrassment since I forgot her name so quick. "Yep that's my name. And don't wear it out." She jokingly said.

"I didn't get your name." She held out her hand, waiting for me to reveal my name and compliment her lonely hand in a friendly handshake.

"I'm Santana Lopez." I smiled as I shook the blonde's hand. "Well it was nice to meet you Santana. I'll see you in fourth period. We have Spanish together. Hope you have a good first day." With that, she turned half way around and gave a quick wave before she made her way down the hallway.

I walked into my first period class with five minutes to spare thanks to that Quinn girl. This was English with Miss. Holiday. Not one of my favorite subjects to be honest.

I found me an empty seat in the back. I was never much of a "front row" girl. I sat there as I watched the other students come in and take their seats one by one.

A few of the guys were wearing Leatherman jackets that said Mckinley. They were obnoxious football players. Thank god they sat far away from me. One of them had a flat Mohawk, his eyes went straight to me once he sat down.

I pretended to not know that he was looking at me. I couldn't help but feel a little flattered. I always do when I can catch someone's eye that fast. I looked up to see who else would come in the room.

Then _she _walked in. "The girl on the other side of the street." I thought to myself. I automatically felt the need to look down at my binder. But I couldn't tear my eyes apart. Everything went into slow motion at this point.

Her blonde hair in a high ponytail, flipping back and forth slowly with every step she took. She smiled at the loud football players who looked up at her very quick and went back to their conversation.

Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. And with that smile it just about made me melt. Then…..she looked my way, and smiled while finding a seat two chairs in front of me.

Of course I probably made a pathetic half smile mixed with "I'm a dumbass" look. I was just happy that i was sitting behind her and not in front of her. I couldn't have her behind me and see me do something stupid.

I couldn't focus on anything after that. The teacher started class without me even knowing. I moved my eyes her way to let her see that I was paying attention.

Before I knew it, forty minutes passed and the bell rang. I slowly packed my things up avoiding the position of being the last one out of the room. Once again, I didn't want to bring attention to myself.

"Umm you totally sat in my seat today." I heard a girl laugh out. I snapped my head up and was yet again met with those dreamy blue eyes. Smiling, she sat in the seat in front of me.

"O…oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know we had assigned seats. I'm kind of new here." I blabbed out while looking at her apologetically.

"I was just kidding, hahaha. I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm Brittany. What's your name?" She said as she got up from the seat.

I…I..i'm Santana….santana lopez." I barely managed to get out. I got up from my seat and flashed her my pearly white smile. Immediately she smiled at me and began walking giving me the hint to walk with her.

"So where are you from?" She asked politely. "I'm from San Francisco." I hated thinking of my home town or speaking of it. "Oh wow. You're far from home aren't you?" She said looking forward. "Yeah, but what can you do? Parents tend to have that power over you." I admitted.

"That's so true it's not even funny. Well it's kind of funny to me. I don't know why though." She admitted to me as she stopped by her locker. I laughed to myself at what she just said. I looked at the number of her locker and noticed mine was right next to hers.

Could things get any more nerve racking? Seriously! I'm already trying to calm myself while talking to this girl. I don't know why I'm so nervous. This never happens to me.

Brittany closed her locker and looked at me with a big smile. "What's your next class?" "Math." I mumbled as I looked at my schedule. "I like math. It's helped me count up to 20 since last year." She said with proud look on her face.

I started to laugh but then I realized she was being serious. She gave me a weird look, and then immediately returned to a smile.

"I have art class next." She squeaked out with excitement. "I guess I'll see you around miss Santana." She turned the other direction giving me the sweet scent of coconut from her hair as it whipped in the air. She turned her head around and waved back at me, and of course with my late reaction, i waved after she turned around.

I took another look at my map to make sure I was going the right way. Off to math it was. No one interesting caught my eye in class. I was more focused on the blonde beauty on the inside of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes nodding off to sleep.

Finally it's the last ring of the bell for the day and I'm ready to go home and gather my thoughts. The rest of my classes went suitably well. The Spanish teacher was pretty laid back. He seemed to be slightly close with a lot of the students.

Quinn and I had Spanish together although we didn't talk much. We managed to get a "hi" with a simple smile in, but that was about it. The teacher wanted to talk to me after class to make sure I was finding everything okay.

Quinn ended up leaving to lunch before I could catch up with her. The teacher wanted to know if I was going to join any sports or clubs. I told him I didn't know for sure yet but that i would think about it.

I walked alone to lunch and found the cafeteria easily enough. It was packed with a diverse amount of students. Everyone was in their own clicks such as Football players, hockey players, cheerleaders, computer geeks who were literally on laptops while eating.

I wasn't very hungry so I got an apple and a water to suffice me. From a far distance I was able to find an empty table outside under a draping tree which gave perfect shade. I walked towards the door and couldn't help but notice the beautiful face just several feet away from me.

This Brittany girl must've been caught up in her conversation because she didn't notice me when I walked past their table.

I didn't mind sitting alone for lunch. I was able think about stuff without being interrupted. I started doodling on my notebook which turned out to be some weird face I didn't recognize. I laughed at myself and scrunched up the paper and threw it in the trash.

As I went to sit back down, I saw a few cheerleaders walking out the cafeteria. Quinn was with them and so was Brittany. Quinn noticed me and waved with a smile. Brittany noticed Quinn waving and fixed her eyes on where Quinn was staring, noticing it was me.

She smiled and gave me a small wave. I waved back to both of them, but mainly to her. I couldn't help but smile as I looked away. They went the opposite way of me so I didn't have to bare smelling the milky scent of coconut while walking past me.

After lunch, I had P.E which was nice. They made us run around the football field and I always loved running. But it tired me out for the next class so I was relieved to finally be out of school.

As I was walking out the two big doors of Mckinley high I saw the cheerleaders to the right side dancing around and singing. I heard one voice in particular. It had to be her. I couldn't see well since they were all bunched together.

Once they broke apart, I saw a blonde ponytail bopping back and forth doing the dougie. I was so mesmerized by how smooth she danced, watching as her hips sway back and forth.

Of course at this point I knew it was Brittany. She turned around singing and dancing out loud, not giving a care in the world what anyone thought.

I had to tear myself away and keep walking. With all of the thoughts in my head, I made it home seemingly fast without even knowing it.

I walked into the house throwing my backpack by the coat hanger. "Santana mija…is that you?" My mom yelled out. "Yes mother! I'll be in my room. I'm really tired." I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I threw myself onto the bed and closed my eyes. Scenes of the day rushed through my head like a slideshow. Most of them were of Brittany. I felt creepy for even thinking about her. But I couldn't help myself.

Little did she know what she was doing to me. She was probably used to people being googly eyed over her.

I must have really stressed myself out today, before I knew it, I was asleep. I figured I would wake up in the middle of night since I went to bed at four, but I kept sleeping.

It was a good day and I couldn't complain. There was only one thing that really made my day seem like everything was going to be okay living here in Ohio._ It was her, Brittany._

**Please let me know what you guys think:) I would really appreciate some criticism. Hope you liked it! Thank you! **_  
><em>


	2. Too Good To Be True

**Chapter 2**

"….._And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you…tonight!"_

"Ugh! Am I really singing this song?" I got up and changed the station to slow jazz. I couldn't help it. I couldn't get Brittany out of my head. With every love song I heard, I would think of her. It had only been a week since I first met her. Although with how much she tries to talk to me, you'd think we'd known each other for ages.

With it only being a week, I was already making friends. Quinn and I talked a good chunk of our Spanish class today. She got me caught up on the juicy gossip even though I didn't know who she was talking about.

I wanted to ask her more about Brittany but I didn't want to give myself away. I'm so eager to learn more about her. With every conversation we have, I fall even deeper in this hole of misery, drowning me in nothingness because I knew she would never be interested in someone like me. She's a cheerleader which makes as straight as an arrow. She's only being nice because I'm new.

She's a nice person and that's who she is. Soon she'll get tired of me once I become a regular at the school, causing her to ignore me and go about her cheerful life. I couldn't help but look at every negative aspect of this situation. Brittany talking to me for this long has already made me feel like this is too good to be true. But a girl could dream, right?

Getting caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed what time it was. It was already one in the morning and I know I have school in the morning. I left the music on and turned it to a low setting to where it was background music. After shutting the lights off, I drifted off to a restful coma. I was definitely excited for school tomorrow. When wasn't i? Especially since I knew I was going to see Brittany.

…

"…_.Did you ever believe were you ever a dreamer, ever imagine heart open and free, did you ever deny…"_

"Ughgg….good song." I mumbled and stretched as my alarm screamed at me with the sweet music of 30 Seconds to Mars. Rolling out of bed, I did a few stretches before taking a shower. Hearing 30 STM on my alarm clock, made me decided it would be the soundtrack to my day.

After dancing around while getting ready, I made my way downstairs to get some breakfast. It's Friday so I was extra happy yet a little sad because I wouldn't see Brittany for two days. "_How pathetic_" I thought to myself. I decided to eat oatmeal with toast this morning. As I poured the contents into my bowl, my dad strolled into the kitchen with his cup of coffee.

"I thought I heard you get up." He said sipping on his coffee. He made his way to the table trying to make conversation with me.

"Good Morning to you too dad," I managed to peep out as I waited for my oatmeal to warm up.

"I thought I said good morning. I'm sorry. Good morning kiddo. I'm kind of out of it today. I have a long day ahead of me." He looked at me apologetically.

"I'm not a kid anymore, so stop calling kiddo." I snapped at him. I barely saw him these days. He was always at the hospital. After everything we had been through, I was still mad at him. I have the right to be mad at him and he knows that.

After a bit of silence, I realized what I said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." I could tell it hurt him when I replied in such a negative way to him. I knew that in time I would get over it. But right now it didn't seem possible.

"It's okay. I've have to get to work. I'm going to be late." He mumbled as he got up and poured the rest of his coffee down the sink.

"I'll see you when I get home. Tell your mom I might be a little late tonight." Not able to make a lot of eye contact with him I softly replied while taking my bowl out of the microwave. "Okay I'll tell her before I leave. She's usually up by now."

"Yeah she couldn't sleep last night. She'll probably sleep in today. Anyway, love you ki..i love you, bye." I was used to my dad calling me kiddo all the time. I shouldn't have snapped at him about calling me kiddo. I wouldn't have minded if he called me it.

"Love you too dad." I said with a small wave.

….

Getting to school took a lot faster now. I get there in five minutes easy. I had to tame myself as I walked up the steps going towards the doors of Mckinley high. I wanted to see Brittany but I also didn't want people to see my eagerness.

For the past week, when heading towards the double doors of the school to head home, I always pass the choir room. Every time I pass by, I would hear music. Not just music on a radio but people singing live. I looked through the glass window one time due to my curiosity, noticing people dancing.

It seemed like some club. I just didn't know what it would be called. I saw my Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester, dancing right along with them. He was singing with them too. They looked like they were having fun in there. I saw a blonde whipping her hair everywhere, not able to make out her face and a brunette singing in the middle. I've been so close to walking into the room, although I didn't want to interrupt their singing. I have bad stage fright but I;m still going to talk to Mr. Schuester today about this club.

I looked through my locker getting the books I needed and taking my time, waiting anxiously for Brittany to show up next to me to get her things from her locker. The longer I waited, the harder my heart was beating. Every day I leave just a tad early to school just to see Brittany, though she doesn't know I do that. The cheerios had practice in the morning and Brittany seems to get out of the locker room before the other cheerios.

She was taking longer this time. Not wanting to look strange standing by my locker doing nothing, I grabbed my things and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" A familiar but sweet voice yelled behind me. I turned around to see Brittany wearing tight skinny jeans in combination with a black wife beater. Her hair was down today. Long sparkling blonde locks with small bits of it braided. I went off the ledge knowing I had never seen her without her cheerios uniform before.

"Oh…hey sorry, I was just going outside." I said making my way towards her standing next to our lockers. It was unbearably hard to look at her, since I just about lost my mind seeing her in something other than a cheerleading uniform.

"Yeah, that's right. Come back over here." She said laughing as she opened her locker. As I reached the lockers, she turned around and gave me a gentle yet tight hug feeling like a robot as she hugged me. I couldn't move and as soon as I noticed how weird I was acting I had to wake myself up and hug her back.

"Man, practice was brutal this today. Coach Sylvester was purposefully hard on us today because nationals are in a few months." Brittany explained as soon as she let go of me.

"I'm sorry. Well at least it's done with today. You're usually wearing your uniform. Why aren't you wearing it today?" I asked, still drooling over her look.

"I kind of fell in the dirt today and coach Sylvester said she didn't want me wearing that uniform because it would be a big disgrace to her. I'm thankful I remembered to bring extra clothes today." She admitted without looking at me. I couldn't help but give a small smile as she looked up at me. It made her smile and I was happy with that.

"You look cute today. I like that shirt." She complimented me. I can't help but blush when I'm complimented, and one coming from Brittany, I go beyond blushing. I tried my very hardest to calm myself down.

"Thanks. So do you. You look good with your hair down." I shot right back at her. I didn't want her to see that I was crushing on her even more, or crushing on her at all.

"Are you blushing?" She asked with a small giggle.

"No!" I retorted back trying to hide my pink cheeks. As I turned around to open my locker even though I didn't need to get anything, she looked at me smiling but didn't continue the _complimenting_ conversation.

"And thank you. This is my favorite shirt." She flashed a proud smile at me.

"I like it." I simply said giving her a smile.

"I don't feel like going to class at all today. I am beat and the day hasn't even begun." She gave this cute frown as she leaned against her locker. She was waiting for me to finish moving things around in my locker. I closed my locker and leaned against mine as she did.

"Yeah I bet. I don't think I could handle that sort of thing. I like to relax more than anything." I giggled out loud.

"Yeah one reason I do it is because I get to dance. I love singing and that's what glee club is for. So in the day I get to do both which awesome." She said as she pulled out her phone.

"What's glee club?" I asked not knowing what she meant when she mentioned it.

"It's show choir. You sing, you dance, and get to act at times. I love it. I'm a theatrical person, just not as much as Rachel Berry. She can sing but that girl has problems." Maybe she was the girl I saw singing in the middle of the floor in the choir room.

"I didn't know you were in anything like that. I never see you in the room when I walk by." I said as I started to slowly walk down the hallway.

"I've been in there every day since school started….Oh you were probably expecting me to wear my cheerios uniform. I change before I go to glee club. I like to be in my own clothes while dancing or singing." She peplied back, catching up to me.

"Oh okay. So you were the dancing blonde with your hair going everywhere. I thought that was someone else dancing. I never really took a deep look in there. I just pass by while I'm headed out the doors." I told her as I stopped by the water fountain to get some water.

"Yeah that's me. It's hairography. I like to whip my hair everywhere since it's up all day, except today of course." She smiled at me as I fixed my hair after drinking from the water fountain.

"Hey ladies," Quinn yelled as she made her way towards us. She unlike heather was wearing her cheerios uniform.

"Hey sexy lady," Brittany said as she gave a smiling Quinn a hug. Quinn looked at me and leaned in for a hug.

"Hey Quinn," I said as i hugged her. This hug was nothing compared to hug that Brittany gave me earlier. Even the hug she gave Quinn was different than the one she gave me. But maybe I was just being delusional.

"Too bad you couldn't wear your uniform today." Quinn looked at Brittany with sad eyes like it was wrong for her to be wearing anything but the cheerios uniform.

"Eh, I don't mind. It's always nice to be able to wear something other than the uniform." Brittany turning her eyes towards me, giving me one her many beautiful smiles.

"Yeah I guess so. I feel like I have more power when I'm wearing this though," she said smiling as she pointed to her cheerios uniform.

"Oh shit! Did the bell already ring?" I asked as I looked at my phone. It was five minutes after eight and class started at eight.

"I didn't even notice. Good thing you saw the time Santana. I'll see you guys later." Quinn made her way down the hall and immediately taking a left.

"I guess we better get to class or the teacher is going to scold us." Brittany looked at me as if she didn't want to leave. Of course I didn't want to leave as well but I also want to graduate high school.

"Maybe you. I'm still new here so I'm good." I smiled back at her.

"You're a week old. I wouldn't get to confident just yet." She laughed out loud before she gave me a smile and started down the hallway with me following behind her.

Brittany found a seat beside me fortunately. I wasn't complaining at all. Miss Holiday was a chilled teacher so she didn't even say anything when we got into class.

I tried my very best to concentrate on the lesson but Brittany was making it hard with her sexy relaxed look today. I couldn't get over that black wife beater.

As Miss Holiday sang conjunction junction, Brittany handed me a piece of paper with something written on it.

"_What are you doing tonight?"_ I froze in place with a blank mind at hand. Was she asking me out? Of course not, that would be too much of a good thing. I sat there pretending to pay attention to the teacher and figured out what to say. I didn't want to sound desperate, but I really wanted to hang out with her outside of school.

"_Nothing that I know of, probably just stay home and watch movies._" I folded the paper together and handed it to her.

"Really," She whispered as a question, when giving me a weird look. I gave her a confused look and she looked back at the little paper smiling as she wrote something else. She folded it up and handed it to me.

"_Do you maybe wanna hang out with me? The football players and other cheerios are bugging me to go to this party and I don't feel like going. I need a good excuse._"

Yes! I was literally giving myself a mental high five. This was too good to be true. But this is just as friends. I can't let my mind wonder away into fantasy land.

"_Yeah sure. I never have plans anyway." _I returned the note to her and turned my attention to the teacher. I sneaked a look at her and as I did she looked up and smiled the smile that made my day every day.

"_**Ding!" **_The bell rang and we were out of our seats and headed towards the door. I couldn't help but be giddy after Brittany asked me to hang out, even if it was to help her get out of going to a party.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked as we made our way to our lockers.

"I thought maybe we could go grab a coffee and talk. I haven't gotten to find out much about you yet missy." She had the tendency to make me shiver when she would call me names like that even if it wasn't in a flirty way.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I flashed a huge smile as I turned to put my things in my locker and grab what I needed.

"Well, I'll talk to you at lunch? I can't stay long because coach Sylvester wants to talk to me. She doesn't care if we need to eat." I didn't understand why she put herself through that abuse with her coach. If it were me I would have quit by now.

"Yeah I'll see you at lunch." I turned towards her giving her one of my many charming smiles and headed towards math class.

…

"I think you would fit pretty well in glee club Santana. It's a great way to make friends. Plus you get to sing."

"I'll think about it Mr. Schuester. I want to join but i have horrible stage fright and I don't think I can handle singing in front of a class." I admitted as I looked down at the floor, wishing I had Brittany's confidence. The way she would move across the floor without a care in the world or singing out loud like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh Santana, that'll go away in time. You just have to do a couple of times before you get used to it." It was easier said than done. He's used to it with standing in front of the class and presenting lessons.

"Uhh…maybe. I'll let you know." I turned around not wanting to continue that conversation. I waved back and darted towards the door.

"Hey!" I heard a voice from the side of the door. It was Quinn standing outside playing on her phone.

"Hey, what're you doing still standing here?" I asked as I she followed me down the hallway.

"I was waiting for you silly. I have some crazy gossip to get you caught up on." She always kept me updated on everything going on in the school. Not that I really cared but she was fun to talk to.

Quinn talked the whole time while I put my things away and grabbed my lunch money. I wanted to hurry up, knowing I would see Brittany a few minutes.

"Yeah that's pretty crazy. Hey I'm supposed to meet up with Brittany so I'll talk to you later?" I asked out of respect not wanting to look bad for abandoning her to go hang out with someone else.

"Oh yeah, Brittany wanted me to tell you if I saw you that she wasn't going to be able to make it to lunch. Coach has her held captive for getting her uniform dirty. Do you wanna sit with me and the girls?"

I felt my stomach drop as Quinn told me that Brittany wouldn't be able to make it to lunch. I knew she was getting tired of me. It was only a matter of time.

As much as I liked talking to Quinn, I did not like most of the girls on the squad and having to sit with them was way worse. I thought they would be nice after seeing how nice Brittany and Quinn were, but when eating with them, I came to the conclusion that they were stuck up, just like I had predicted for most cheerleaders to act like, except for Brittany and Quinn.

"Quinn I'm just being honest but those girls do not like me." I said without looking at her.

"They do like you. That's just how they act all the time." Honestly I wanted to sit alone but I couldn't blow Quinn off again.

"How about we just get our own table if possible? I needs me some quiet time under the shade, you in?" I asked softly with a smile.

"Okay okay. Fine you get your way. I'm gonna go let them know that I'm not going to be sitting with them today. Go find a table and I'll find you." She headed towards the table as I headed towards the vending machine to get me a bottle of water with a bag of chips. I wasn't feeling too hungry since Quinn told me the news about Brittany. Although if I was with Brittany I'd be so nervous that I still wouldn't be able to eat.

I found a table outside with a decent amount of shade from a leaning branch. Quinn made her way to the table with her lunch in hand. I was quiet most of the time. Just letting the thoughts flow through my head one by one as Quinn chattered on about how Puckerman wouldn't stop hitting on her.

"He just doesn't get the clue that I don't like him. Ugh he is so annoying!" She mumbled to herself and partially to me.

I couldn't wait to go home. I didn't want to be at school anymore. It almost felt like Brittany was making up an excuse just get out of hanging out with me. Maybe I was over analyzing things. I tend to do that often.

"Wow is lunch already over?" Quinn asked as she looked at her phone. That went fast." She giggled and stood up while giving herself a little stretch.

"I'll talk to you later lady." Quinn turned around and started up the stairs before stopping and turning around to look at me again.

"I totally forgot to tell you. Brittany wanted me to give you this." She handed me a folded up piece of paper that said Santana on top.

"Thanks. Do you know what it is?" I asked as I started to unfold it.

"No she handed it to me in the hallway and said that she wasn't going to make it lunch and to let you know. She wanted me to give it to you when I first saw you but I totally forgot earlier. She also said she wasn't feeling too good. After what coach Sylvester puts us through when she interrogates us, I'm pretty sure she'll go home early. She didn't look too good. She looked really tired. Anyway, I'll talk to you later." She turned around and headed up the stairs leaving me at the table.

As I opened the paper I read,

_Not feeling too good. I'm tired as hell. I might go home after being abused by coach and get some sleep. Here's my number so we can figure out what time we should meet up tonight. 869-4626. –Britt._

All of my assumptions were wrong and I felt bad for even thinking Brittany would abandon me due to her not wanting to hang out. I folded the paper up with a smile pasted on my face as I made my way up the stairs to go to my next class, practically dancing to the door.


	3. My Heart Is Yours

_**Okay first of all, i would like to apologize for the last chapter. I wanted to get chapter 2 out quick and not make you guys wait but patience is a virtue. I took some time on this chapter. I hope guys like it:) Please give me reviews! Enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**Casablanca:**_

"_I wasn't sure you were the same. Let's see, the last time we met... "  
><em>_**"**__Was La Belle Aurore."  
><em>_**"**__How nice, you remembered. But of course, that was the day the Germans marched into Paris."  
><em>_**"**__Not an easy day to forget."  
><em>_**"**__No."  
><em>_**"**__I remember every detail. The Germans wore gray, you wore blue."_

Here I sit watching my all-time favorite movie. Casablanca. I'm repeating the lines inside my head not wanting Brittany to hear me recite them back.

I'm sitting next to the most beautiful girl I've ever met, watching my favorite movie. Surprisingly she revealed to me that it was one her favorites as well. It was Brittany that proposed the idea to catch a movie tonight.

She asked if we could see an older movie not naming a specific one. Until we reached the theater was when i saw her jaw drop open as she looked up at the times for the movies.

"Casablanca." Brittany blurted out accidently. She turned her head to me, drenched in embarrassment. This girl was going to be the death of me.

"You like Casablanca?" I asked in astonishment, not wanting to show my blushing cheeks to the girl who had just admitted that her favorite movie was mine.

"Well, it's not something a lot of people know about me." She said sheepishly, looking the other way.

"Hey," I said softly as I waited for her to turn her head back to me.

Making eye contact with the soft blue eyes that made my head spin, I spoke, "you're secret's safe with me. It's a guilty pleasure of mine too," I smiled gracefully, looking away quickly before doing something I would regret. Or at least I think I would regret it.

Watching Brittany smile in awe as she watched the movie, made my insides curl up. I couldn't get enough of this girl. My leering was getting out of hand, but who wouldn't stare at such an extraordinary human being.

"This is my favorite part." She whispered to me without taking her eyes off the screen. I knew this part only because it was my favorite quote of the movie.

She spoke as Ilsa spoke repeating one of the most memorable quotes of all time. "_I can't fight it anymore. I ran away from you once. I can't do it again. Oh, I don't know what's right any longer. You have to think for both of us, for all of us."  
><em>I spoke without giving a single thought and repeated as rick spoke, looking at Brittany. "All right, I will. Here's looking at you, kid."  
>Brittany snapped around smiling instantly speaking the next line as she looked at me. " I wish I didn't love you so much."<p>

She repeated every word, not giving a single thought that I was listening or none the less, watching her. I wish she was really saying those lines to me. In this moment, right now, I could honestly say that I am happier than I'll ever be in life.

We returned out eyes to the screen not wanting to make any further eye contact with each other. As I reached to my left for some popcorn, I felt another hand reaching at the same time, making me jump. We smiled embarrassingly, letting each other get some popcorn one at a time.

It seemed we kept having moments ever now and then. I attempted to reach for the coke while accidentally laying my hand over hers as she already had the coke. This seemed to much like a date, although she probably felt the very opposite.

I couldn't help but think of it as a date. Like what I said earlier, a girl can dream, and surely I was going to do so.

The movie was coming to an end and I had hoped it wouldn't. Hiding in the dark, watching a romantic movie with a gorgeous girl next to me repeating lines of my favorite movie, almost seemed to perfect.

"It never gets old, I swear!" She said loudly as we walked out of the theater. I had never seen her smile so big, like she was a little kid in a candy shop. If I only had camera, would I have this moment captured forever.

"I still can't believe that you like Casablanca, of all movies." I admitted in amazement. She turned around giving me this adorable frown.

"I guess I put off that teenager look don't i? [_laughs] _It's not every day that I find someone my age who actually likes classics like this one." She pointed up the board that said _Casablanca_ and smiled, as I tilted my head to look at it.

"Dido." I giggled out as I started walking down the sidewalk towards her car, giving her the hint to follow.

"I had fun tonight. I'm unbelievably happy that I found someone who has the same interests as me. As you spoke earlier, it's not every day that you find someone who likes classics." I laughed as we moved closer to her car.

I hadn't realized how comfortable I had gotten around her. It was nice, even though I still had my moments of nervousness when around her.

"Me too, I really didn't expect this from you either. I mean you _just put off that teenager_ _look you know?_" She mockingly said as she laughed looking at me in sarcasm.

"Smart ass," I laughed out loud, shaking my head. She began to laughing as she unlocked the car doors.

"Sorry, but i had to. It was inevitable." She admitted, starting the engine.

"We'll have to do this again. Gone With the Wind anyone?" I jokingly said, even though deep inside I really meant that I wanted to hang out again.

"It's a date then." She allegedly said before pulling out of the parking lot. My heart jumped out my chest, leaving me breathless hoping she really meant what she said.

"It's a date." I confirmed, trying to keep my cool. Looking out the window seemed the best way to calm myself down. Windows rolled down, light breeze painting my face with relief as the song Kings and Queens came on blaring out the speakers, making me thank myself for making 30 Seconds to Mars the soundtrack to my day.

"_Into your eyes, hopeless and taken, we stole our new lives, through blood and pain, in defense of our dreams, in defense of our dreams!"_ Brittany sang out loud making me honestly believe that I was in love with her instantly.

"_We are the kings, we are the queens, we are the kiiiings we are the queeeeens!"_ We both yelled out loud with Jared Leto.

"You have great taste in music Brittany." I complimented her as she made her way through the neighborhood towards my house.

"Thank you and seeing that you knew the words too, you have great taste in music as well." She complimented me back smiling as she pulled up to my house. If only I had lived further away, I would've been able to spend more time with her.

"I'm not even tired. From sleeping all day, I could stay up all night." She said looking out the windshield. There was a quarter of a moon sitting to the right of us in plain sight greeting us to the night sky.

"I can never fall asleep early. I go to bed really late now. I seem to be restless nowadays." I admitted as I turned to gaze at the moon.

"What's your status on coffee?" She asked turning to face me in the very little light we had from the moon, but just enough to see her face.

"Love it!" I said smiling as our eyes latched onto each other's. I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life, I thought to myself.

"Coffee it is then." She decided as she started the engine, pulling away from my house. My parents weren't going to be happy about this one. I was going past my curfew big time, but spending more time with Brittany was worth getting yelled at every day for the rest of my existence.

…

"Did you like it in San Francisco?" Brittany asked as she sipped on her coffee looking out to the small city I call home now.

"I loved it. People were so crazy there but it makes you open yourself up and try new things. The atmosphere was fascinating." I explained mimicking her move by taking a sip of my coffee.

"I bet. I wish I grew up in a place like that. There wasn't much to look forward to here. I wanna go visit someday. I want to travel period." She spoke softly as she turned her gaze towards me. I couldn't see her face very well. The sky was painted in midnight blue with just enough light from the moon to see her simple smile.

Brittany didn't want to stay at the café. I told her I was fine with whatever, just as long as I could stay longer with her, of course I didn't tell her that last part though.

She took a lot of winding roads and turns until we reached our destination. It was up on a hill, next to an extremely large tree with hanging branches as arms, giving us just enough leverage to see the city, with very few lights.

"I think I smell a road trip." I said smirking at her. She laughed and poked at my side almost making me fall off the car. Brittany said she wanted to live a scene from a movie where they sit on the car and look down at the shining city. So that's exactly what we did.

After finishing my coffee, I moved my body down to a laying position. Brittany followed a few minutes after, as the silence took over, but not that uncomfortable silence where you're waiting for someone to say something to break the awkwardness. It was just giving us time to think to ourselves. We would often turn our heads to look at each and giggle and go back to the silence, taking in the night air, and counting every light we saw in the small city below us.

"I'd really like that." Brittany confessed as she traced the hood of the car with her semi -long nail. I inched my hand towards her, but stopped myself immediately. I couldn't make a move and have her pull away, scaring her. Instead I nudged her as she did earlier making her almost fall of the car.

"Hey, why did you do that? I was this close to falling off Santana!" Laughing and yelling at the same time as she lifted her index finger and thumb showing me how close she was to falling.

_Honey you are a rock Upon which I stand, And I come here talk, I hope you understand. The green eyes, Yeah the spotlight shines upon you, and how could anyone deny you._

Once I heard the song play, I couldn't help but wish the song would say "blue eyes", then I would secretly be singing this song to her with that change of lyrics.

"I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter now I've met you." I sang softly, painting the moon with adoration.

"Oh my god! I think I love you!" She whispered through her lips. I don't think she wanted to me to hear that though.

"[laughs] may I ask why?" I asked, attempting to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest.

"I'm in love with coldplay. I didn't think I would ever meet someone who liked them too." Admitting to me as she sat up readjusting herself to sit up fully now.

"Oh I don't like coldplay. I just know all of their songs by heart for no apparent reason." I replied sarcastically.

"You are a smart ass you know that? [laughs]" She said looking back to me, smiling effortlessly. Why I hadn't kissed this girl already and making a total ass of myself, I had no idea. That was a risky move I didn't know I was ready to make yet.

"I know, but I do truly love coldplay. Honest to blog." I smiled back, sitting up absentmindedly scooting closer to her. She flinched and turned to look at me, giving me a look I couldn't figure out. I was way too closer to her than I should've been, but i couldn't pull myself away. She sighed just looking away, as if she didn't care after a minute of trying to figure out why I got closer. I turned to look at the town, hoping I didn't create any awkwardness between us. Before I could get through my thought, I turned back to her at the same exact time she did, putting our faces inches from each other. Was I supposed to kiss her? What do I do? I couldn't look away from those blue eyes that captured me every moment we looked at each other, but I also didn't want to mess up the friendship we had built.

"This is pretty close, don't you think?" She uttered not removing her eyes from mine. There was no joke about this, and I had never seen her so serious in the time that I've known her. Was she teasing me?

"Do you want me to move away from you?" I asked, not too confident, hoping she'd say no, hoping she would close the aching distance between our lips and stop this agony from burning in my stomach.

"I don't know yet." She admitted quickly studying every part of my face, as if she was considering kissing me. That was impossible. This girl had to be straight. Was I missing the signs?

Sitting in the same position for a minute or so, not moving, just studying each other was making this situation even more intense for me. I was really close to kissing her as she stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. I can't force this though. I want her to kiss me, to reassure me. If I do and she hates me for it then I will look unbelievably bad. I need _her_ to close this distance. I already know I want to kiss those soft sweet lips. But does she want to kiss me?

"Is it bad that I don't want to move away from this intense moment we are having?" I initiated, blinking my eyes, creating moisture to keep this staring contest going.

"Well, no." She said shortly smiling.

"I'm sorry, I just…I talk too much sometimes. I really need to shu-" Before I could finish my rant, she moved closer putting her index finger in the air as if she was checking the weather. "You're ruining our moment." She whispered with a teasing smile. I didn't know whether to freak out with her being centimeters away or that fact that she said _I'm ruining our moment. Our moment! _

"Do you want to kiss me?" She asked while wrinkling her nose with a very adorable smile. She was teasing me, and a part of me was okay with that.

"Maybe." I couldn't help but tease back if that was the way she wanted to play. I wasn't going to let her win.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be."She laughed giving me the scent of her breathe making me want to kiss her even more. Maybe I should give in. At least I knew she wanted to kiss me.

"Yeah, I guess so. I could sit like this forever." I winked at her making her smirk, deciding I would play along. She gave another sigh, breaking eye contact with me. My heart broke when I was no longer staring into those eyes anymore, leaving me in a single game of the staring contest.

"I don't normally do this, to be honest. It kind of scares me. But, since I've met you, I just…" She admitted disconcertedly not finishing her sentence. My confidence level went from one to twenty in half a second. She was new to this. I had done this before, knowing the consequences that come with it. As much as I wanted to kiss her, I don't think I could do that to her.

"First of all, don't be scared, and second, don't do it if you're not sure. I know what's going through your head right now, and you want to act on it-" Before I could finished my rant her lips were on mine. Her soft, wet lips comforting mine with so much lust and passion, instantly making me pull my hand up behind her neck, pulling her into a deeper kiss. She moved her hand to my cheek, cupping it while she lingered in our kiss, soon asking for permission with her tongue to enter my mouth. Access granted. I had never felt so alive, or felt this way while kissing anyone for that matter. Soon after that, she pulled only a few centimeters apart opening her eyes to mine and whispered, "You don't know what's going through my head." Not wanting to ruin the moment, I just smiled back at her.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, I pulled away. I could kiss her all night under the moonlight, but I couldn't lead either of us on if this was only some kind of experiment. I could feel her frown without looking at her. She was burning holes into the side of my face as I looked down trying to get my words right.

"Brittany?" I whispered out.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I'm sorry, that was probably really rude. I just can't do something like this with you knowing it's some kind of experiment for yourself. Although I'm all for getting my mack on with you, the only person who would be getting hurt out of this would be me. I know what I like and I know what I want. You said it yourself, that you've never done this kind of thing before. I've been lead on before and I've been hurt due to this kind of situation." Wow, was I really saying this to the girl I truly wanted to be with? I was pushing her away. The last thing I would ever want. But everything I just said is the honest truth and I wanted her to know that. I don't want to be hurt again. I also don't want her to get hurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I feel so embarrassed right now. I just couldn't hold myself back. I've wanted to do that since I first met you. I'm not trying to lead you on or try a little experiment. I've never talked about these sorts of feelings before, to anyone. It's not exactly San Francisco." She admitted whole heartedly. Before I could stop myself, my hand was slowly moving towards her cheek to lightly run the back of my knuckles on it.

"Please don't stop this." She pleaded as she closed her eyes, holding onto my wrist as it cupped her cheek.

Staring at her closed eyes, I whispered, "I don't understand how this happened. I've only known you for a week, yet I feel like I've known you for years. Why is that?"

She opened her eyes, looking straight at me. "I'm just as confused about this as you are. I know this is cheesy but you really did have me from hello, wow that sounds even worse saying it out loud." She giggled and looked away releasing her hold on my wrist. With my right hand still holding her cheek, I used my left to cup the other half of her cheek and pulled her face towards mine. "I like cheesy." I leaned in, touching my lips on hers, before pulling away to make sure she was okay. I didn't want to break her. She felt so fragile in my hands. I wanted everything to be right.

She opened her eyes to smile at me and leaned in to peck my lips before pulling away and asking me a question I knew she was going to ask soon enough. "So I know this may ruin the moment, but are you gay?" She seemed so comfortable saying it. Even I couldn't say it out loud like that.

"Yes I am. I seem to always be annoyed with boys. Not one bit of attraction towards them, just disgust." I giggled releasing my hands from her face to look away. "It's taken me forever to really see myself for what I am and not what people want me to be. Like my parents for instance."

"Is that why you guys moved here? Because let me tell you now, I don't think that did anything." She said before laughing and winked at me. I could barely see her face but there was just enough light to see that beautiful smile.

"Umm, yeah but other things happened as well along with that. I'm really not in the mood to talk about it right now, if that's okay. That's kind of a sore spot for me." I couldn't talk about that night back home, or at least what used to be my home.

"No that's okay. You don't have to tell me. But if you ever feel the need to talk, you know where to find me. Well not always, sometimes I'm at motocross practice, dance class, cheerleading practice, singing lessons, and juggling lessons. Yeah so you might just have to call me." She smiled that smile that I love, not looking away. I chuckled at what she said not wanting to laugh too hard. Brittany said a lot of things that would ruin any moment or just sound completely bogus. I love it, and honestly, couldn't get enough of it.

"Thanks. I appreciate it britt." That was the first time I had ever called her britt. I like how it sounded, like it was my own nickname for her, between us though. "Anytime san," She said as she poked my nose with her index finger, making my nose wrinkle. "You're cute. I never got to tell you that." She admitted out loud. I can't believe what is happening right now. Just a few hours ago I was sitting next to Brittany wanting to at least hold her hand. Constantly thinking to myself, _she's straight, she's straight! _But now here we sit, her eyes on me telling me that I am cute shortly after having the most unrealistic kiss of my life. I was in heaven. I was also in trouble, knowing that I was way past my curfew. How could i end a night like this?

"Don't you have a curfew miss Brittany?" I asked stilling looking her in the eye.

"I do, which I'm probably in trouble right now." She laughed at pulled out her phone to find five missed calls from her mom.

"I wonder how many missed calls I have. I bet I can beat you. Ten minutes of making out says I have seven missed calls." It was easy to joke with her now that everything was out in the open.

She smirked shaking my hand. I pulled out my phone to see that there were two missed calls on my phone. Epic fail, I thought to myself. Brittany leaned over to look at my phone before she started laughing. "Shows you how much my parents love me." I giggled out before putting my phone away. "I guess no ten minutes of making out, which sucks for me." I looked down with a frowned trying not to smile. Brittany pulled my face towards hers holding our lips inches away.

"I never got to tell you my part of the deal. Twenty minute make out session says I got more missed calls than you." Before I could get any words out, she leaned in pressing her lips to mine. After a few minutes it got intense making me think we should stop anything else from happening. But I couldn't pull myself away. I got up trying not to break the seal of our lips, making my away in front of her wanting to pull her whole body closer to mine. More than half an hour passed, my hands rubbing her back, her hands constantly rubbing my neck. "You know I want to continue this as much as you do, but our parents are going to be pissed if we get back any later." I managed to get out as we continued to kiss.

"Well apparently your parents aren't pissed. You got way less missed calls than I did." I smiled into the kiss before pulling away again. Staring me into the eyes that I wanted to look at for the rest of my life, she whispered out, "I guess we better go then!" As she pulled away, I grabbed her waist, laying one more passionate kiss on those now swollen lips of hers. I pulled myself away bring my lips to her ear whispering, "Let's go young lady."

As we got in the car, Brittany turned up the radio scrolling through her iPod to find the perfect song for the ride home. The music started. It was sparks by coldplay_. My heart is yours, It's you that I hold on to, That's what I'll do, But I know I was wrong, And I won't let you down._ As I looked out the window at the darkness, Brittany reached her hand over and grabbed my hand, holding onto it as she drove me home. "Is this okay?" She asked. I leaned in towards her neck whispering into her ear. "It's perfect."

**_Reviews Please:) Hope you liked it!_**


	4. I'll Make you Mine

**I hope you guys enjoy the long chapter:) If you really like this then you should follow me on my tumblr account at .com/ Enjoy! **

"Can I kiss you Santana? Please? Because I don't think I can hold myself back anymore." Quinn was standing only a few inches away from Santana hoping she's let her kiss her, under the influence of alcohol none the less. Alcohol was the reason for this particular behavior and the thought she'd be in this exact position, and have to be tipsy to make it to this point.

"Are you sure you want to?" Santana replied in a tone disguised in ambiguity, trying not to trip over herself.

"Do you really have to ask that? I know I want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you since the first day I met you." Quinn slurred in words, stumbling over herself, probably not making any sense to drunken Santana. Quinn inched closer, closing the distance between their heedless lips little by little. Santana backed away adding two inches between them making Quinn jerk back with confused eyes.

"I don't think I can do this Quinn. I may be a little intoxicated but I know when something feels wrong. I'm sorry. I just can't." Santana seemed very protective of herself at this point, almost snapping at Quinn. "Yes you can." Quinn wasn't going to back down. She took a step forward once again closing the distance inch by inch. Their lips were only centimeters away befo-

_Lights go out and I can't be saved  
>Tides that I tried to swim against<br>Brought me down upon my knees  
>Oh I beg, I beg and plead.<em>

Quinn was woken by her phone blasting clocks from coldplay as her alarm ringtone. Her eyes jerked open with chagrin nagging at her body as she sat up in confusion.

"Seriously? Not again." She whispered to herself as she looked around her room looking for something that might explain this delirious dream. Nothing would explain anything about that dream. Quinn knew right then and there, that she was irrevocably and truly crushing on Santana Lopez.

…

"It's already been more than a month that you've been here, and you have yet to join glee club san," Brittany says sighing, looking up at the clouds, as we lay here admiring the clouds for doodling instant art for our pure entertainment. We liked going to the park frequently. We always picked a private spot under a tree, just in case we decide to lock our lips for a few moments before going into a vigorous tickle fight. A little over a month has passed and I decided to join the cheerios. It was only because Brittany begged me just about every day after our kiss for the first time after only a week of knowing each other. She explained in more ways than I can explain on why she wanted to be closer to me. With it already being more than a month, I thought we would have made things more committed between us but Brittany is very adamant on keeping us a secret. I don't think I could really keep our "relationship" a secret, although knowing I get to have random make out sessions whiling looking into those blue luscious eyes makes me feel somewhat better, but it will only suffice me for so long. Fully committed would come into play sooner or later.

"Britt, I just don't want it to look like I follow you everywhere. I did joined cheerios for you which I already regret. Coach Sylvester is a bitch. That woman rubs me the wrong way."

"That's what she said." She smirked giving me a small giggle with a wink on the side. I like our bond. We're very open with each other, not fully but for the most part yes very open. It's whenever it comes to talking about our relationship that I don't open up to her about things. It's only been a month or so. I don't want to rush anything, or over assume anything. I didn't think I could grow so attached to someone so quick, but I did, and part of me regrets letting that happen.

"Is it possible to have a serious conversation with you smart ass?" I rolled over onto my stomach inching closer to Brittany turning my face to hers, rubbing our noses together before pecking the tip of her nose. It was easier to get closer to her now. I knew I could make those moves and she wouldn't pull away or slap me.

"It's very much possible. I just noticed you were thinking about something other than what we are talking about and I wanted to make you smile." How could I ever be even just a little mad at this girl? She always says the right things, and does the right things, but only in private of course. She knows somewhat knows what's on my mind, but I'm not ready to confirm her assumptions yet. There's been one thing that's been on my mind lately, but it hurt too much to talk about it. Then with our relationship on my mind as well, I can't look like a needy girl, constantly complaining about us not being anything more.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" She asked intertwining our fingers and releasing them creating a repetitive smooth pattern. She didn't look at me, only studying our fingers.

"No I'm okay." Once again, I couldn't talk about this. Her face fell in disappointment continuing her lesson on intertwining fingers.

"I don't know if we're on the same page. I'm asking if you want to talk about what happened back in San Francisco." She looked up, penetrating my eyes as she studied my facial expression. I knew what she was talking about from the very beginning, and I have been trying to avoid this situation since Brittany and I have gotten closer. Now is the time to tell her or she will keep badgering me about it.

With a long sigh in place I began to tell her the short version of what happened. "You know I'm out to my parents right? Well, they ignore it. I came out to them as bi not knowing for sure if I was full on gay yet. My dad told me it was a phase that I would get over it and my mom actually took it better than I had hoped. She doesn't talk about it but I also don't feel as much judgment like I get from my dad." I stopped for a few seconds searching her reaction, finding nothing but her normal understanding expression. She gave me a small nod giving me confirmation to continue.

"I had a lot of gay friends but there were two people in particular that I was really close with, Kody and Brianna. Brianna was as straight as a wooden column but she was never a judgmental person. Her parents were big time hippies. [Laughs] We had met each other in sixth grade and immediately became best friends, the three amigos is what we called ourselves. In eighth grade Kody came out to us that he was gay. I always knew but I just wanted him to come to me when he was ready. I told him I wouldn't tell but pretty soon after that he came out to everyone. He said he was better than that and that he wouldn't lie to himself anymore. So freshman year came around and Kody, Brianna, and me locked arms and walked into the school the first day with great heights of confidence. Kody didn't even care at all the looks the other students gave him. He just strutted with his bright blue scarf bouncing in the air with every step he took in his sheik looking pants, and with every step he took, he smiled brighter." It was all starting to hit me again. I could feel the tears forcing themselves out as I tried to choke them back. Brittany looked at me with interested yet concerned eyes and a small smile not having any idea what was to come of this story. After gaining control of myself, I continued.

"A few months passed and he would occasionally get pushed into lockers by self-absorbed soccer players. Ian was the main asshole that irked me. He would say the cruelest names to Kody." I tried to shake the memories from my head before continuing. "I soon started crushing on Brianna and started to notice my feelings were getting stronger and stronger. I talked to Kody about it and with his for sure advice he told me I was for sure gay. Of course I didn't believe it but he seemed be so set on it. I ignored it and tried to rub off these feelings I had for Brianna but it never seemed to work. It was just a small crush but it still scared me you know? Anyway, spring vacation came around and us three amigos went into town to get something to eat, celebrating Kody on making it through the year with the bullying." A long shaky sigh escaped my mouth before I could stop it. Brittany noticed this and cupped my cheek to bring my attention to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She inquired, trying to figure out what is going through my mind. She leaned in pecking my lips, making my eyes shut close releasing on tear. She backed away running her thumb on my cheek catching the tear. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Just let me finish." I said softly with a small smile before continuing.

"After eating, we took a short cut down this lightly lit alleyway. It would cut our time in half if we took it. Brianna insisted that we take it. So like we always did, we locked arms and made our way down the alley. I heard laughing behind us which made us walk even faster. "Hey faggot and his skanky bitches!" Stupid Ian came strolling in front of us with two of his friends coming up behind us. We tried to make our way around them but every time we pushed towards them, they would push us back calling us pussys. Ian came up to me touching my face and arm. One of his friends started touching Brianna and Kody snapped. He lunged towards Ian punching him in the cheek bone. Ian of course didn't budge and grabbed Kody and started punching his stomach like some punching bag." I was in tears at this point. With every word I let out, a tear would come rolling out making me shiver and close my eyes. Brittany tried her best to comfort me, rubbing my back telling me to breath.

"Kody put up a good fight making the two other guys help Ian. Kody screamed out for us to run and go get some help. But I couldn't leave him like this. Brianna ended up taking my hand pulling me towards the end of the alleyway leaving Kody with those three douche bags. We were pretty close to a police station so we ran inside yelling at these lazy shit heads eating their doughnuts. Only one of them got up and followed us to where Kody was. When we reached the alley, all I could see was someone lying on the ground. It was Kody. He wasn't moving at all. I ran to him flipping him over slowly and I had blood on my hands. He was bleeding real badly and all I could do was hold him. He wasn't breathing at all. His skin was cold. His body was limp. I knew he wasn't here anymore. Before I knew it the ambulance pulled up running to where we were. One of the paramedics had to rip me from his body after checking his pulse and looking at the other paramedic giving the confirmation that he was dead. Fucking asshole beat him to death Brittany! He took my best friend away from me, only because he was gay! He didn't like the fact that he was gay! It's not fair! He didn't deserve this! Kody didn't deserve this."

I couldn't pull myself together anymore. Bringing up the past, bringing up Kody just about killed me. Brittany was in shock with the story I laid on her. She didn't expect any of it.

"I had no idea." Brittany whispered out more to herself than me. She turned to me, giving my hand a big squeeze before leaning down to kiss our intertwined fingers. "I had no idea." She let out one more time.

I eased myself down to a laying position to continue my gazing at the sky, letting it all hit me. Occasional tears falling down, small whimpers, stomach pains from the reopened womb that I thought had once been healed.

"I can't believe it's been a year already. I thought the pain would go away by now." I sighed out before closing my eyes.

"You do a good job of hiding it because I seriously thought it was something small. I didn't think anything like this could've happened. I'm so sorry san." She started mumbling very fast and I could tell she felt bad.

"Don't be. It's not your fault Britt. It's just hard to talk about it. Honestly though, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." It was true. I felt better after telling Brittany. I don't want hide anything from her. Bringing this up only brought me to thoughts of the reason why we moved to Lima.

"So why did your parents want to move here? Why the sudden move?" She asked with impatient eyes.

"They walked in on me and this girl at a party one night. I went to a party with Brianna. It was about three months after Kody passed and Brianna thought it would be good for us to get out and gain a social life. It was scary for us to go out at first because Ian hadn't been caught until a month after what happened to Kody. He tried to run away but this homeless guy witnessed what happened that night and he saw him hiding somewhere in a very abandoned alley. He actually turned him in himself. He brought him in all beaten up which I had no problem with. Sorry that was really random but I'm thankful he did that. It took us about a month to feel comfortable going out. Anyway Brianna heard about a party happening one Friday night and pretty much dragged me to go. It was actually only a few houses down from my house and my parents knew the people who lived there. It was this guy Scott's house. I wasn't real close to him but I met him a few times when our parents would talk." Brittany was still on her stomach, me on my back. She would look down at me with worried but yet adored eyes. She never let go of my hand, constantly tracing the insides of my hand and flipping it over to kiss it.

"I asked my parents if I could go to that Scotts house for a small hang out party and surprisingly they said yes. They said I just needed to check in. I'd say it was about one in the morning and I was actually pretty wasted. Brianna introduced me to this girl and with me being drunk I wanted to make out with someone and Brianna wouldn't let me make out with her. She said she liked me but not like that. I can't even remember this girls name but we ended going into the garage that was made into a spare room. We started making out on the couch and it got pretty out of control. But that's beside the point."

Brittany chuckled and nodded me to continue. "Everything was very hazy but I remember hearing yelling and the words "_where is she?_" coming from inside the house. Of course this girl kept trying to make out with me and I was too weak from the alcohol to move from under her. Before I knew it, my parents walked in or more like stormed in. it was like a deer caught in the headlights I swear. It sounds pretty funny now that I think of it. But anyway I could hear yelling and my mom yanking me from the couch and telling me to put my shirt back on, which I had no idea that it was even off of my body. [Laughs] Anyway, my dad and I got into it when we got home. He kept saying how disgusting it was to see me with another girl, that I'm better than that. That whole fight made my mom cry and I just stopped myself and went to my room. I had to sober up."

"You sure have been through a lot haven't you?" Brittany asked tilting her head to the side with a shy smile. "Thank you san. Thank you for being honest with me. I wish I had more to tell you about myself but I've pretty much told you everything and it doesn't reach the level of intensity that yours has. I'm sorry for what you've been through." Brittany scooted closer to me disconnecting our hands to put her right hand on my abdominal. With that, she hovered over me and spoke softly. "I know you've had it rough but I find myself becoming very protective of you. I'll never leave you alone san. I'll always be here for you. I promise." She leaned in closing the distance, pressing her lips to mine and pressing her body closer, cleaning me of all the hurt I felt at the moment. It was just her and i, our connection; it was us, just us.

….

A couple of weeks have passed since I told Brittany about Kody and things are better. We're still not public, due to Brittany's insecurities. She told me she's just not ready to let people know about them, let alone herself period and the last thing I want to do is force her, stupid reputation.

"Can we please go san? I swear you will have fun. We can get drunk and lose ourselves." She let out before thinking about what she just said. Before I could get a word in she cut me off. "And I swear we'll tell your parents we're going somewhere else and the party is way away from your house I promise." She covered herself pretty fast and gave me the most adorable pout.

"You had me at "way away from your house". I just want to make sure my parents don't know where we're at. I can't have a repeat of what happened in Frisco," I replied giving her a small smirk dragging her to class before we were late.

….

"Quinn!" I yelled trying to catch up with her down the hallway after leaving math. Mr. Shue is once again trying to get me to join glee club, one less step to getting closer to Brittany.

"Hey you, what's up?" Quinn replied with a smile that lit up the hallway. She slowed down, letting me catch up with her so we could walk to lunch together.

"Nothing I was just talking to Mr. Shue about glee club. He wants me to join glee club so bad. I have no idea why though." We walked slowly, as I tried to figure out why Mr. Shue wanted me to join glee club.

"Why wouldn't he? You have a beautiful voice Santana." She admitted as we took the corner into the cafeteria. I think I saw her blush a little but maybe I was mistaken.

"How would you know?" I asked out of curiosity seeing that I only sing in the shower and in the locker room, but only after everyone leaves.

"I've heard you sing in the locker room before. You were singing Two weeks by Grizzly Bear. You hit every note perfect Santana." I gave her a look of confusion making her blurt out more. "I wasn't stalking you or anything. I just forgot my earrings and I heard you singing and I didn't want to make any noise so I ended up forgetting my earrings again. Sorry."

"It's okay creeper. But you tell anyone you heard me singing and I'll have to kill you." I jokingly said making her laugh. "You secret's safe with me." She zipped her mouth, locked it with an invisible key and tossed it in the air, making me smile and thanked her.

"So are you going to the party tomorrow night?" Quinn asked as we made our way to the table. We spotted Brittany already sitting at the table with Courtney and Sam, probably talking about the party.

"As far as I know, yes I am going. Brittany convinced me to go." I smiled looking at Brittany as she turned to look at me giving me a wink before turning her attention back to the two girls.

"Yeah, I bet she gave you the pouty face. It always got me in trouble when were younger." I nodded as I laughed with Quinn. It seems Brittany has pulled pouty face with other people. I bet she didn't kiss Quinn though. I smiled inside as I thought of that.

"Okay so what are you going to wear San?" Brittany turned to me touching my forearm, making me shiver and smile.

"I have no idea Britt. Maybe you can come over and help me figure what to wear yeah?" I asked in code for _"maybe you can come over and have a make out session while we figure out what I should wear for the party" _making me giggle and making Brittany chuckle a little before answering with a very seductive _I would love to_ in my ear. Brittany did this often but nobody thought anything of it. Girls are always that close, but little did they know what was going on between me and Brittany.

"So Quinn, are you bringing anyone to the party tomorrow?" I asked as she fiddled with her phone.

"I'm bringing Rachel with me. She's been begging me to take her so I figure I don't have anyone else to go with, I'll take her." She admitted.

"Wait? Berry? I didn't know you guys were friends." I always thought Quinn hated Rachel. I always had the urge to call her man hands for some reason.

"Yeah we've known each other for years. We've always been good friends. It's just that once we hit high school I joined the Cheerios and she joined nerdy clubs. Things changed but we still hang out once in a while. We just don't talk much at school. She's always afraid she's going to get a slushy in the face or something. I haven't seen anyone get slushed like the first day you came here. I think it's losing its touch." She seemed nervous for some odd reason. I couldn't pin point the reason though. Something was bothering her.

"Wow, I've never heard of anyone getting a slushy to the face. It's very odd and cruel to be honest. Well at least you have someone to go with now. Britt and I will meet you guys there then." It felt as if the party was tonight but we still had the whole day of tomorrow. What a drag I thought, I'm starting to get excited, or maybe I'm just excited about the getting ready with Brittany part.

…..

Text Message from Brittany 2:03 pm: Ugh, class is so boring san. I wish school was over already. I'm ready to get my party on. Do you still want me to come over after school?

Text Message Sent 2:04 pm: Yeah, I still need your expertise on what to wear tonight. I'm so surprised my parents are even letting me go out. I'm gonna be honest, I'm kinda excited for tonight.

Text Message from Brittany 2:07 pm: You're excited because I'm gonna be there duh! Plus we'll get our dance on like nobodys business. haha

Text Message Sent 2:09 pm: You are very right britt:) Drunken make out session in the bathroom tonight?

Text Message from Brittany 2:11 pm: You know it!:)

I'm not going to lie and say I'm excited for this party because I get to drink and dance. In all honesty I'm just happy I get to spend more time with Brittany. Getting drunk and losing yourself to the world seems like something I might need, especially if it means doing it with Brittany by my side. I couldn't fight the smile beating at the corners of my mouth while waiting for the bell to ring…_Diiing_! I darted out of class like a bullet to my locker to wait for Brittany. Since she was the only one with a car, I always rode with her.

As I'm putting my books away, I looked to my left and saw Quinn and Rachel talking at the end of the hallway. Maybe it's just me but Rachel looks like she's in lesbian with Quinn. I turned back again to make sure I wasn't stuffing everything at once in my locker, turning once more to find Quinn looking my way with dreamy eyes. What? That face is anything but friendly and I feel very uncomfortable right now. I looked away, turning my attention back to my locker.

"Hey sexy mama," I heard a soft whisper to my right ear, knowing exactly who it was. I wanted to turn around pick her up in my arms and kiss Brittany right then and there, but I'd be outing both of us if I did that. I didn't care, but Brittany would throw a fit if I did.

"Is it bad that I wanna kiss you after hearing you saying that?" I leaned in whispering to her left ear, breathing lightly on her face. Goosebumps rose on her cheek bone and I couldn't help but giggle at the expression on her face.

"You're a bad girl Santana Lopez. Bad girl I tell you." She said back at a higher tone fighting the smile that wanted oh so bad to come out. She finished putting her stuff in her locker before nudging me to follower her lead so we could head to my house.

…..

Brittany pulled up to my house with her blaring partying music that she dedicated to tonight. My mom wasn't home but it's not like I'm complaining. We got some waters, making our way up the stairs to my room. When it was just me and Brittany I would always grab her hand knowing no one would see it.

As we stepped into my room I closed my door, setting our water bottles on my desk. Brittany snuck up behind me putting her hands around my waist turned me around and slowly slamming me into the wall. Cupping my cheeks and studying my gaze into her beautiful eyes before she slowly but passionately kissed me. What started out to be a simple peck, turned into tongues battling tongues, groping each other's body, and wanting to touch every part of each other that we could get our hands on.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked panting into the kiss as she slowly rubbed my lower back.

"I just seem to…..to want to…touch you more." She replied in shorts breaths still caressing my body and pulling it towards hers as if there are two feet between us.

"Britt," I sighed out before lightly pulling away and grabbing her face into my hands. She pouted at the sudden halt of our movements making me regret stopping.

"Britt, we haven't been together that long. It's only been a month or so. I don't even know what we are either. We haven't really talked about that. It feels like a relationship but the last thing I want to do is push things with you." I look at up and down at her body in front of me moving my gaze back to her eyes once again. "Like now especially." I mumbled out, giving her the hint that we might be moving too fast.

"But…" She peeped out.

"No buts Britt. I want to do this right with you, and first thing is I want us committed to each other before moving any further. You mean a lot to me and I don't want this to be some kind of one night stand sort of thing. I want to have sex with my _girlfriend_, not just a friend."

"I know, and you're right. I'm just strongly attracted to your body that's all. But I agree. Things need to move slowly for them to work. Just like I mean a lot to you, you mean a lot to me San." She spoke softly before leaning in to kiss me one last time, making this kiss less vigorous and more soft and sweet. These I enjoyed a lot, not that I enjoyed the more intense ones but those weren't as meaningful. These make my stomach flutter as if I'm in the process of floating to cloud nine, then bam I'm on cloud nine.

"Shall we pick out an outfit for me then?" I asked pushing our foreheads together and grinning at her.

"Let's do this!" She put her fist up in the air and ran into my closet rummaging through my clothes. I snickered heading towards the closet to see Brittany work her magic.

"Okay, you have some cute ass clothes in here San and you like never wear them. Tonight that's going to change. Well at least for one outfit or two if you let me borrow one." She smiled as she pulled out different shirts and pants.

"First of all, my cousin back in Frisco bought them for them. It's not really my style. I like comfortable and simple." It was true; I never really wore shmexy clothes.

"Well then I know I'm borrowing something tonig- ohhh this is so cute! It's so mine." She held up a midnight blue dress and already picked out some heals that I never knew I had.

"You are more than welcome to wear that. Try it on." She ran to the bathroom to try on the dress. I lie on my bed and rolled onto my stomach, playing angry birds while I waited for Brittany to come out.

"What do you think?" She asked, making me whip my head up to see _my _dress draped over her muscular dance curves, but little did I know that my jaw had dropped opened until she walked towards me and closed my mouth with a little laugh that sent me over the edge. I crawled up to my knees being only little shorter than her. With my left hand, I grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to me.

"You look so sexy. I don't think I can let you go to the party in that." I seductively said, grabbing her neck with my right hand not giving her choice in the matter, but to kiss me. She pulled her hands to my waist leaning more into me and pushing me into the bed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." She spoke softly in my left ear as her body hovered over mine, kissing me on my jaw line, leading to my neck making me turn my head to the right to give her more access to my open skin.

"You are ridiculous. You whore." I chortled into her cheek.

"That's very offensive, but kind of hot. But…." She uttered leaving me hanging with her sentence.

"But what?" I asked breathing a little harder than I should, as she moved her kissing to my collarbone. My necked arched into the air making her smirk into her kissing.

"We need to figure out what you're going to wear." She snapped up straightening herself and grabbed my hand pulling me off the bed. I was dead weight as she attempted to pull me.

"Nooooo…why did you have to do tease like that Brittany? I'm dead….now I'm dead. I would like to be cremated and have my ashes spread throughout the world. Bye my sweet lover. It was nice knowing you." I expressed with a lot of drama putting my forearm on my forehead as she struggled to pull me off of the bed, making me fall onto the floor with a loud _thunk_ making me head hurt a little.

"That is what you get for being a drama queen. Now get up so I can sexify you." She declared, leaving me on the floor to pick myself up.

"I'm just sayin, don't tease." I sniggered out before getting up and going to my closet.

_3 Hours later_…..

After various arguments with mom and Brittany on style and having to dress cute tonight which in code means sexy since my mom was in the room with us, we were able to pick out a decent outfit that I felt comfortable with and Brittany was as satisfied as she was going to get.

"What time are we going to head over there?" I yelled from the bedroom waiting for Brittany to get ready.

"I don't know yet. I don't wanna get there early. That would look bad. I'm thinking maybe nine. Puck said to there at seven and everyone has wanted to party so bad that they'll all already be there." Brittany explained as she hummed to the music playing lightly on my stereo.

"Oh well…so, what will we ever do till then?" I asked sarcastically, wanting to have another episode of what happened early.

"I might have a few ideas." Brittany said as she poked her head out from the bathroom. Once she got my attention by throwing a hair tie at me she fluttered her eye brows and winked. Oh, what was I going to do with this girl? I'd love to keep her forever.

"Britt, seriously, you are a horn dog. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." I said as I rolled onto my back from being on my stomach way too long. Brittany walked out from the bathroom in her outfit that I could not keep my eyes off of, making her way towards me. She knelt to the ground to where I was upside down and her the opposite.

"You're the horn dog here. I was talking about coloring in some princess coloring books. Sheesh San. Get your mind out of the gutter." She spoke softly laughing on top of my forehead.

"It's your entire fault. I don't know what got into you earlier but that was a first. You've never pulled those sorts of moves on me. And honestly, now I can't get my mind off of it. I want to go there with you so bad, it hurts. But I'm old fashioned. At least now I'm sure of one thing now." I explained as I went on one of my rants. Brittany got up, walking to other end of the bed, standing in front of me. Slowly and oh so sexily, she crawled on top of me to a straddling position. With both hands on either side of my head she leaned in to kiss me before speaking light over my lips.

"I will wait with you san. I like the fact that you are old school. It just makes me more attracted to you. That fact that it's only been a little over a month and I'm head over heels for you is a big step for me. _I _want to do things right with you. I made a promise to you that I would never leave you and that I would always be here for you. I'm going to do everything possible to keep that promise from getting broken. I don't want to mess up what we have, ever."

"You're such a charmer." I peeped out before grabbing her neck to close the craving distance between us. "Ugh, I really… wish we could….just….go to the party right now." I said in between kisses making want her more as she moved all around my neck.

"Why? You don't want to be here with me getting our sweet lady kisses on?" She asked with her cute pout before leaning to kiss me on my bear neck making me shiver inside and out.

"I do. Trust me, I do. But if we stay here, we'll end doing what we're trying to stop ourselves from doing this whole time." I explained as best as I could without moaning from the pleasurable feeling of her lips on my neck.

"Okay," she said fast as she snapped up continuing, "do you want to be my girlfriend?" I knew exactly what she was doing. As much as I wanted to say yes, I wanted to ask her myself. But I'm going to do something special for her and then pop the question.

"No." I said plainly as I watched her expression change from all smiles to the most gorgeous frown of all time. "Don't be sad boo."

"How can I not be sad? I just got rejected by a sexy lady. Now I'm extremely sexually frustrated." She admitted but this time with a very small smile. She knew what I was getting at.

"It not that I don't want to be your girlfriend but first, I'm going to ask you someday and second, not like this. I want our first time to be special, sexy and memorable. Don't you agree?" I clarified waiting for her to respond.

"And you said I'm a charmer." She laughed before poking at my ticklish spot, making me buck her off of me causing me to fall off the bed once again.

"That's not fair. That's twice in a row. My ass hurts now." I pouted not moving from the floor. Brittany moved to edge of the bed to look at me and laugh. I could get used this, being with her all the time. I'm going to make her mine someday. "I'm going to make you mine someday and I'll never let go once I do." I admitted with a shy smile, making both of us quiet for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes.

"Please don't. I really don't know what I would do if you ever let go, ridiculous huh?" She said as she put her chin on top of her intertwined fingers, looking at me.

"Nope, because I'm just as attached to you as you are to me Britt," I stated as I looked up into the eyes that would never fail to make me melt inside and out.

TBC

**Please give me review! I need them for motivation. Thank you! Hope you're liking the story so far!**


	5. Let's Party Part 1

**Okay so sorry for the long update. Kinda been going through a lot of crap with the family. But here is a long chapter:) I decided to put some faberry in here. I do ship them! Just sayin. Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 5**

"Quinn I don't know why you are taking me with you now that I think of it. I mean, everyone hates my guts." Rachel yells from the bathroom.

"Can you just be excited to hang out with your old time friend for once. You know I've never cared what people say about you. They can go fuck themselves. Plus by the time we get there they're all going to be drunk anyway so they'll probably just mumble words for all we know." She said softly while filing her nails. Quinn was always ready early. She had spent about three hours getting ready, wanting to look good for Santana. She wore simple skinny jeans with cute but simple sandals and I lose tank top. For being a cheerleader Quinn was actually just as simple as Santana. She cared about looking good but didn't put too much thought into it. Even though she didn't put a lot of thought into it she still managed to look good.

"Quinn, fine. I'm sorry. You just know how I feel around all of them. Thank you for inviting me though." Rachel didn't even want to go to in the first place but Quinn begged her. She didn't want to go alone so she thought about inviting Rachel. Little did everyone know that Rachel has always been there for Quinn and vice versa, but Quinn just never showed it at school.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight black dress with a band around her waist making her toned abs more noticeable. Quinn couldn't stop staring as she walked closer to her showing her toned calves with every step she took towards Quinn with her medium high heels.

"So? What do you think? It's not too much is it?" Rachel asked as she twirled around in a circle giving a full view of her complete outfit.

"I…I…yeah it's really nice. You'll be my smoking date." She stuttered before winking at Rachel making her blush. Quinn had never seen Rachel look this sexy ever. What was she thinking? She wants Santana, not Rachel.

Though it wasn't visible, Rachel was actually head over heels for Quinn. Quinn didn't know though. "Okay so I'm gonna be honest with you Rachel. I need to make someone jealous or at least notice me at the party tonight." Quinn said looking down at the floor.

"Who?" Rachel quivered out. She couldn't help but fathom the thought of Quinn wanting to make anyone jealous her herself. Why can't Quinn be somewhere else asking another girl to help her make Rachel jealous? The thought brings her mood up a little bit. At least she could day dream about it.

"Okay well you're the only one I'm out to so don't' tell anyone. I might just out myself tonight if I drink enough. But anyway, I want to get Santana Lopez to notice me. She's always with Brittany and I want to get alone time with her. I just can't get her out of my head." Quinn splurged out at Rachel, making her turn around to sit on the chair by her desk and take in what Quinn had just said. She had no idea it would've been Santana.

"Weeell, what do you want me to do?" Rachel asked softly looking at the ground.

"At least get Brittany away from her for a few minutes?" Quinn admitted in a question with a small smile trying to win Rachel over. At this point, Rachel was crazy about Quinn to the point where she would do anything for her. So she would help her get alone time with Santana because it will make Quinn happy which will make her happy. At least somewhat.

"Okay sure. It's not like I'll have anyone chasing me tonight anyway." She said jokingly with a sad smile. Quinn got up and walked over to Rachel and grabbed her hands, making her stand up. Only inches away Quinn looks Rachel in the eyes, "Rach, someone out there wants you. I promise. Don't be so hard on yourself. If you need to get someone to notice you, let me know and I'll return the favor to you." She uttered softly before pulling Rachel into a warm embrace. Rachel could live in Quinn's arms forever if she let her. If she ever needed someone to notice her, it would be Quinn.

Quinn couldn't believe the knot in her stomach as she hugged Rachel. Part of her didn't want anyone to have Rachel or even think about her. Not again. No. Rachel is my best friend. Quinn has had these thoughts before. Maybe it was because she's her best friend and she's just protective. Yeah, that's what she told herself every time. Quinn eased out of the hug with her hands resting on Rachel's shoulders. She just smiled. It was all she could do.

…

"Oh my god there are a lot of people here Britt. For being a small town of course," I muttered as we pulled up next to the house into the only spot we could find. Thankfully it was right by the house.

"Yeah well like what I said before, a lot of the kids here want to party so bad that everyone, like literally everyone comes. It's pretty awesome. Puck has a huge house which makes things way better because there is room for everyone," Brittany replies back looking at the house and back at me before leaning closer putting us only centimeters away from each other.

"I don't think I want to go in now." I sighed into Brittany making her shutter in at the smell of tequila shots we took before leaving the house. "I think those two shots of tequila are hitting me now, because I seem to have a hint of liquid courage." I admitted before letting my head fall.

"You are a light weight. It's kind of cute. Come here." Brittany lifted my chin and closed the distance with a rough kiss that once again lead to more body contact in seconds. My hands traveled to the small of her back pulling her closer and making me almost yank the middle console from between us so we can touch our bodies fully together. Brittany climbed over the console to straddle me. I knew she'd get annoyed of that eventually. My hands trailed along her thighs to her ass making her moan into our kiss. That ass. Oh that ass. I didn't care at this point. I squeezed harder making her moan more into my mouth. I pulled away tracing my right finger along her collarbone while studying her dark face. I leaned in kissing her neck, making my way down to her collarbone just above her right breast.

"Please don't stop san." She moaned into my ear as I kept sucking on her neck making her rock her hips into mine even harder. My left hand traced up and down her back as I kissed her neck moving my right hand to her thigh leading to her luscious ass again. "God that feels so good." She panted as she reached for my right hand on her ass bringing it to her breast. Things were getting out of hand, but how can i stop something when it feels so right. There was no way to tear my hand away from that plump breast. "Ugh." She huffed out before bringing her left hand to my neck and trading positions to where she was sucking and kissing on my neck. Things were perfect and she knew the exact spot that made my whole body tingle. Brittany kept rocking her hips against mine making me push back to her and making both of us moan. It felt so good, just being so close to her, touching her.

"Maybe we should stop britt." I breathed out catching my breath. "I know I may have alcohol in my system but I still don't want to have our first time in the front seat of your car. Look at how much space we have?" I said as I pointed at the space in the car.

"Humph….yeah…..hum….but that felt so good. It still feels good." She pleaded with a pout as she leaned her forehead on mine rolling her hips a little bit. I knew we were going to have sex a lot sooner than I thought. There was no way we were going to hold back any longer. If so, then I would make it sexy, romantic and memorable.

"I guess I should get off of you huh?" She asks still trying to catch her breath. She's giving me the sexiest look right now. Even though she asked if she should get off of me I can't even answer due to the tight urge in my stomach. "Ugh, you are making this way harder than it has to be Brittany." I let out as I let my head fall to her chest. She ran her hands through my hair and by now she's finally stopped rolling hips, allowing both of us to calm down. She lifted my head up making me focus on those dark blue eyes. "I'll get off babe. I don't want to force you to do anything." She said as she leaned in to kiss me. "Trust me, you are not forcing me to do anything. I could have easily gone all the way with you in here but I'm a hopeless romantic and I have better plans for our first time." I explained with a smirk and opened the door to my right to allow her to get off of my now lonely legs. It was dark enough to where no one was able to see us and plus everyone was inside and drunk.

"Come on sexy lady, let's tear this bitch up." She laid a hand out to help me out of the car, automatically grabbing my waist and pulling me into her with just enough force to make me moan with pleasure. "I love it when you're rough with me but damn…..we just got done almost having sex in your car you're already pulling another move on me. In front of the house none the less!" I explained as I pointed towards the house, making her giggle and causing her to loosen her grip on my waist.

"I just like turning you on." She pecked my lips quick and rested her forehead on mine making steady eye contact with me. I wanted her so bad, and she was not making things any easier by looking at me like this. "Maybe I'll get you drunk enough to at least fool around with you in the bathroom." She said sounding hopeful and making me chuckle as she pulls me towards the house filled with intoxicated teenagers practically having sex on the floor. _Ding dong!_

"Hey you guys made it! You are lookin so fine Santana and Brittany, well you always look sexy! Hey guys, more sexy ladies are here!" Puck screamed out or more slurred out as he closed the door behind us, making the music blare louder now. Brittany looked at giving me wink and hooked her arm with mine. It was the closest she would get to me in public.

"You guys want some beer?" He asked as he chugged his full cup of god only knows what he's drinking.

"Yeah you know what…I'd like some beer," I blurted out making Brittany give me a proud yet confused face. "Yeah I'll have a cup too!" Brittany chimed as we followed Puck into the kitchen, squeezing our way through everyone. Puck handed both of us a cup of beer before leaving to go outside to play beer pong.

"What a gentleman!" I yelled out loud as he ran outside, making him turn around and giving me a 'what I wanna play beer pong' face. I laughed turning towards Brittany who was already dancing with her eyes closed making it seem like she was drunk already, but knowing Brittany dancing was her alcohol. She always looked wasted but focused when dancing. One of the many things I love about her. I smiled at the thought and continued to watch her.

….

Quinn and Rachel walked in the house as if they owned or more like Quinn owned it. Rachel gave a shy smile as Quinn put her hand the small of Rachel's back. It was something Quinn did a lot. She didn't really think about when she touched Rachel or hugged her because she always thinks of it as something friendly, but not Rachel.

"Hey Quinn! Damn girl! Sssssssss." Finn yelled out making both Rachel and Quinn laugh. "Wow Rachel you really hot. I'm not gonna lie. You wanna come home with me tonight?" He asked in much jumbled up words. It didn't come out as smooth as he had hoped. "Uh, no Finn that is gross plus she is here with me!" Quinn leaned in and explained to him. "What are you homo now Quinn?" He asked making her eyes bulge out with rage. "Finn seriously! Girls always bring girls as dates. It doesn't mean I'm gay or that she's gay. Geez total asshole! I swear!" Quinn was furious at this point. She grabbed Rachel's hand and led her towards the kitchen stopping dead in her tracks after only a few seconds. "Hey Quinn calm down. He's drunk so don't worry about what he said. Remember I'm the only one that knows." Rachel tried to whisper in her ear noticing Quinn was frozen her tracks. "Quinn what's wrong?" She asked as she tried to look where Quinn was looking. She finally caught on noticing Santana and Brittany standing by the sink drinking, and dancing. "Oh." Rachel peeped out. Rachel knew this was what Quinn wanted so as much as she didn't want to help she forced herself and nudged Quinn and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing Rachel? I can't go over there. I'll look stupid. I shouldn't even be nervous. I see them at school every day. Ugh this is getting frustrating." Quinn tried to explain but only failed making both her and Rachel confused. Rachel pulled Quinn to the side to where they couldn't see Santana or Brittany and pulled her closer.

"Quinn, life is all about taking those chances you're not so sure of. You can't regret anything. Even if you get rejected, you can't say you didn't try. I'm right here for you to lean on if things don't turn out the way you want them to. I don't think that's utterly possible since you are a very attractive girl and who wouldn't want you." Rachel stopped abruptly making Quinn look at her in awe.

"Quinn you look beautiful tonight. Don't doubt that. Santana is probably going to fall from weak knees once she sees you. " Rachel continued with less babbling making Quinn smile and lean in to hug her, whispering in her ear. "Thank you Rachel, you are an amazing friend. I'm lucky I have you in my life."

"I love you." Rachel whispered very lightly not wanting Quinn to hear her.

"I'm glad I have you in my life too Quinn. Now go get her. I'll follow behind and try and distract Brittany." Rachel said trying to cover up what she just said to Quinn.

"Okay. Good plan. Thanks Rach." Quinn softly spoke as she made her way to the kitchen, with Rachel behind her.

"Hey ladies," Quinn rang out as she leaned in to hug Brittany and then Santana, giving her shivers down her back.

…

"Hey Brittany I wanted to talk to you about your look tonight. Come walk with me. I love your dress." Rachel beamed at Brittany pulling her by the arm making Brittany turn towards me giving a 'but I don't want to leave you' face. I nodded to her also giving her the hint that she can't stay attached to me tonight and give people the wrong idea. As much as I hated the idea I cared about her and her stupid reputation.

"So Santana, you look sexy tonight. I'm just sayin." Quinn said in confidence smiling and laughing after two cups of beer giving her a little bit of her own liquid courage than she had hoped for. I was flattered by Quinn's compliment and spun giving her a full view of my simple yet sexy outfit in place making me feel how tipsy I really was. I wasn't going to lie Quinn looked good tonight, but not as good as Brittany. After all she was the only thing on her mind this whole time or all day everyday as a matter of fact.

"You're not looking too bad yourself Fabray!" I slurred out as I drank a little more of my drink. What time was it? I looked at my phone and it was only ten. We'd only been there an hour and I was already tipsy. I had control over myself but I still had to watch my step at times.

"Hey let's go outside. It's fucking hot in here." Quinn suggested as she hooked her arm with mine leading me outside. Thank god I had her there or I would have face planted. I just wish it was Brittany by my side. Where was she? Rachel is probably talking her head off as we speak.

"Oh gosh that feels so much better. You're right it was hot in there. Full house tonight huh?" I spoke softly trying not to sound drunk.

"Yeah way better. I'm sure you're happy to break free from Brittany. You guys are always together." She simply said with a small giggle. She didn't know about me and Brittany. I can't tell her or she'll tell everyone and then it will make me look like the bad guy.

"No I actually like hanging out with her. She's become like my…best….friend." I slurred out wanting to say girlfriend or lover or make out partner. Instead I stuttered best friend out.

"Oh well I guess I thought wrong." Quinn spoke softly before taking another sip of her drink. "Okay this is really awkward. Santana I'm just going to come right out and ask you." She kind of yelled out making me jump from her drunken slumber.

"Are you gay? Or bi whatever." That caught me off guard. I knew I couldn't say anything about Brittany but this was me myself. I can tell her right? After being with Brittany I knew I was for sure gay. I just never told anyone before.

"Umm well yeah I'm gay, but how did you know?" I asked with itching curiosity.

"I have good gay-dar." She laughed before taking another drink. It felt good to tell someone. I felt liberated as if I wanted to tell the whole world, or maybe that was the alcohol talking. "Well why would you have good gay-dar? You're the straightest person I know Quinn." I said without thinking about the words coming out of my mouth.

Quinn laughed out loud making Santana jump. "Santana I'm gay too. It's just I kind of have a rep you know?" I didn't expect this to be happening. Quinn gay? No way. Where were the hidden cameras?

"Whoa I do not believe it! You are lying to me right now." I breathed out laughing at the same time making her laugh at my surprised look.

"Nope it's true. I'm just good at hiding it." She explained still smiling at my confused face.

….

"Rachel you look really hot tonight. Did Quinn dress you?" Brittany asked chugging her beer and swaying back forth to the sweet sound of hip hop blasting in the background.

"Actually Brittany I am very capable of sexifying myself." Rachel chimed out loud making Brittany chuckle.

"Good job Rach! You look good. Why did you bring me over here? I was dancing with san and you seemed to be talking closely with Quinn. Let's go back I need to fill my cup back up." Brittany left before Rachel could stop her. When they got to the kitchen Quinn and Santana were gone. They must have gone outside or something. Brittany handed Rachel a cup of beer making her blushed at the comment Brittany made about her and Quinn talking earlier. She thought she had hid themselves from them. She chugged the beer making Brittany spit hers out at how fast Rachel drank her beer. "Calm down speed racer." Brittany piped out.

"Oh well sorry I was thirsty. I just wanted to talk to you. I never talk to you much so I figured now was a good time. You're always with Santana so I thought I'd cut in. Plus Quinn was trying-" Rachel cut off before almost outing Quinn to Brittany.

"Quinn was what?" Brittany asked burning her stare into Rachel.

"Wait what? I was just saying Quinn really wanted to come to this party." Rachel stuttered before filling up her cup again. She never drank but she needed to be drink to erase her mind of her current feelings.

"Oh well yeah everyone's been wanting to-" Brittany cut off, staring out the kitchen window. Rachel moved to stare where Brittany was staring finding Quinn and Santana laughing about something. Quinn touched Santana's arm letting it linger there making Brittany and Rachel both clench their fist and boil with anger. Some people call that jealousy.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Rachel asked first before relaxing and touching her shoulder, noticing her fists clenched. "Uhh yeah I'm fine sorry I just have cramps and they kind of hit me randomly." Brittany choked out as she pulled her eyes away from the horrific scene outside. Brittany wanted to march outside and punch Quinn square in the face and show her who the boss is and to stop flirting with her…uh girlfriend? She couldn't hide their relationship forever, she thought.

Brittany saw the pain in Rachel's face. She knew that Rachel understood clearly at that moment. She felt for Santana like Rachel felt for Quinn. They were both silent and turned their attention to the girls they both loved outside. "You like her more than a friend don't you?" Brittany asked in a slightly slurred voice, making Rachel stiffen with fear of telling Brittany how she felt. The alcohol was no help at all.

"What? No! Of course not!" Rachel obstructed trying to hide what she was truly feeling.

Brittany gave Rachel a small smile leaning into whisper into her ear. "You love her. I can see it every time you're with her. Your leering is kind of getting out of hand." Brittany backed away with a small giggle as she took another drink of her beer. Rachel's head hung down letting a tear fall out. Brittany didn't have to say anything. She understood and she knew there was nothing she could say to make her feel whole.

"I'm not the only one Brittany." She choked out as she wiped the tears away. "I see the way you and Santana are around each other. It's not like you're subtle either." She said trying her best to smile. Brittany couldn't get out of this one. She knew Rachel wasn't going to go tell anyone about this, but it hurt to see the pain in someone's face that has been going through it way longer than you.

"I love her Rachel and I haven't even know her that long. But I just know." Brittany wept as turned to look at Santana still laughing with Quinn.

"What are we still doing here then?" Rachel asked with more confidence and a smirk.

"I have no idea." Brittany peeped out as she studied Santana.

…..

Looking like two robbers about to rob a bank, Brittany and Rachel walk towards Quinn and Santana with no game plan of what they are going to do. Rachel kept whispering words of wisdom to herself as they made their way towards them. Brittany on the other hand had no idea what she was going to do. She'd never gone through anything like this before. Was she supposed to just swoon her and kiss her in front of everyone else? Yeah, that's it! She thought to herself. She decided she was going to kiss her. She had more than enough alcohol in her system to complete this mission.

"Rachel?" Brittany asked as they got closer to the couple laughing.

"Yes Brittany." She answered back shaking.

"Whaaat are you going to do when we get to them?" She asked making Rachel whip around with a confused look on her face.

"Kiss her duh! I don't care what anyone says. I don't even care if she gets mad. I can at least say I tried if she turns me down. I have two gay dads….come on!" She explained coming to a stop making Brittany stop with her only several feet away from them but just enough for them to not notice them. "Why? What are you going to do? I assume the same. We have to or we'll regret not doing it. It's now or never Brittany. This is our chance." Rachel proposed as she put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

…

Rachel turned facing straight forward and walking slowly towards Quinn and I, not letting Brittany explain or even confirm her plan with her. Brittany stopped a few feet away, letting Rachel make her move, as she gathered her thoughts.

Without any hesitation Rachel walked up to Quinn taking a chance on life. She knew she wouldn't regret it. She'd wanted to do this since she started noticing her feelings growing for Quinn in eighth grade.

"Quinn-" Rachel was cut off as Quinn leaned in to kiss me making my eyes pop open before slowly pushing her back. "Whoa there buddy. Not my type." Was all I could say, making a few people's heads turn around to look for a few seconds before going back to what they were doing. A few feet away I saw Brittany with her mouth open only for a short while before she stormed into the house and disappearing. I didn't expect her to kiss me and I know Brittany already got the wrong idea. I enjoyed having a drunken conversation about who was hot at school but not this. Brittany was the only one I wanted to kiss and I knew that from the very first time I laid eyes on her and I have to run after her because I always will. Quinn looked at me in disbelief, almost as if she was stabbed in the stomach, leaving Rachel with the same expression but only more hurt.

"I…..well…I just….thought you wanted to. We're both gay….i figured…" She stuttered out not making eye contact with me, but only the ground.

"Quinn, there's someone else. If I could say I was in love with her I would but she would probably run away if I ever did say that, really in all reality, I do love her. More than anything and I don't think I could ever replace her or find anyone to even compare to her a tiny bit." I explained wishing I had said things better. Alcohol always made things worse. It never fails. I looked up to my left seeing Rachel still standing there in disappointment. After a few short seconds Rachel with her head looking down at the floor, walked into the house disappearing just as Brittany did. I knew how she was feeling. I had a feeling she was crazy for Quinn. It was only a matter of time before it showed.

"Who is she, if you don't mind me asking?" Quinn asked with sad but yet understanding eyes. I knew I couldn't say it was Brittany. As much as I wanted to, I would be betraying Brittany and learned to trust each other no matter what.

"I'm really not at liberty to say. I would scream her name to the world if I could but she's not ready for that type of public announcement. But before you start beating yourself up about this, why don't you look at what's been right in front of you this whole time Quinn. There's someone for everyone and you already have yours. Don't throw it away." I clarified as I stood up knowing she would understand what I was saying. Quinn looked at me with tears fighting to come out. "She doesn't want me. She's into that Jesse St. James asshole. I figured since we were both gay we could somehow work together." Quinn said softly looking down at the ground.

"Quinn, have you even tried?" She shook her head feeling embarrassed making me smirk just a little. "Then what makes you think she's not into you? Because right before you kissed me Rachel was trying to get your attention Quinn." I held my hand out helping her stand up and leaned into her. "Oh yeah and who do you think she wore that dress for?" I asked before making my way into the house. I looked around nodding my head giving her the hint to follow me inside so we could get our girls. Quinn caught up to me but grabbed my wrist making stop and turn around.

"I know its Brittany Santana." She said with a small smile as she walked away to find Rachel. I looked at her walk away turning my head to the ground to wrap my head around what Quinn just said. She knew and she understood. Was that a good thing?

I walked through the house attempting to find Brittany somewhere. She had to be here somewhere. I knew I would find her eventually. Just before I started to think that she had left the party completely, I heard people yelling, not people, girls. I walked towards a long line of girls whining that they had to go pee and yelling "hurry it doesn't take long to go pee" making me wonder if it could possibly be Brittany in there.

"Excuse me but who's in the bathroom?" I asked one of the girls closest to the door.

"Ugh Brittany Pierce and SHE IS TAKING FOREVER." She yelled the last part trying to get Brittany to hear her. I knocked on the door lightly whispering that I was coming in before turning the knob to find out that it was locked.

"Brittany can you please unlock the door? I need to talk to you and there are a lot of girls here who need to use the bathroom." I heard the door unlock allowing me to open it and walk in. The girls behind me whined even louder. I turned around and yelled, "There are three other bathrooms in this fucking house! Go use one of those! We are having a crisis in this one!" I closed the door behind me finding Brittany sitting on the toilet seat cover with her head in her hands. I could tell she was hurt and I couldn't bear to see her hurt like this.

….

Quinn had looked just about everywhere outside and inside on the first level of the house. Even though Puck said no one was allowed upstairs, someone like Rachel wouldn't really give a crap at this point and hide up there. "Rachel?" Quinn yelled as she reached the second level. She made her way to the right and went down the long hallway that leads into a room. This was probably Puck's dad's office. Quinn opened the door to find Rachel sitting to the left on the office chair with the office lamp dimmed lightly. "Rach?" Quinn called again knowing she probably wasn't going to get a response from her very quickly. Rachel looked up and immediately started wiping her tears away from her rosy red cheeks and clearing her throat.

Rachel chuckled lightly feeling just a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry," Was all she could choke out. It was already hard enough looking at Quinn, the one who she was just about to kiss before seeing her kiss Santana, it hurt her too much.

"Rachel…I'm…please don't," Quinn said as she slowly walked towards Rachel.

"Don't. That was pathetic. I'm pathetic. I just really thought….nevermind," Rachel cried out lightly, before getting up from the chair and walking past Quinn. Before she could make it to the door a soft hand grabbed her wrist making her stop instantly.

"Stop it. You're not pathetic. I'm the one who's pathetic here." Quinn spoke softly as she pulled at Rachel's wrist coming face to face with her. "Rachel, I've never been able to get you off of my mind since the eighth grade in the cafeteria when you stood up for me after that Brad kid tripped me and called me four eyes." Quinn went through a stage where she had to wear glasses for all of middle school making her look like a nerd, thus the name 'four eyes'. "With or without a cheerleading uniform, with glasses or without glasses, you've always seen the real me."

"When you got contacts during the summer before freshman year, you looked so be-" Rachel was cut off by Finn barging in yelling 'they're in here guys, they're in here'. Quinn pulled away from Rachel, clearing her throat.

"Why are you guys up here?" Finn asked with slurred words as he took a sip of his warm beer.

"We were talking you asshole!" Quinn stated poking her index finger in his face.

"Well someone was looking for you but I have no idea who anymore." Finn muttered under his breath as he turned around motioning for them to follow him as he uttered more things. "I hope you guys know that the Puck man is gonna be pissed that you are in his dad's office." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand, interlacing their fingers and pulled her towards the door. "Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked as she pulled at Quinn's hand stopping them in the middle of the hallway.

"What I should have done a while ago Rachel, show people the real me." Quinn was tired of hiding, tired of hiding from people and her real feelings. She knew there was never going to be a right time to tell the one you love that you love them or tell the ones that brought you into this world that you're gay. Life was about taking chances, like what Rachel had told her earlier. Rachel didn't have any words to express her confusion so she just nodded. Was Quinn going to out herself tonight? Rachel thought to herself as she looked into those green eyes. The green eyes that made her stomach turn into Jell-O every time she looked into them.

Rachel was once again pulled by Quinn, leading her down stairs into midst of the party. No one had missed them. Everyone was still swaying back and forth to the music blaring throughout the house, drinks in hand, slurring words that meant nothing but 'I'm drunk and speaking alcohol so don't listen to me'. Quinn led Rachel to the side of the stairs and pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel wrapping arms around Quinn's neck. "I've been too stupid to realize that what I've truly wanted has been right in front me since the eighth grade. What I did out there when I tried to kiss Santana was nothing more of a cover up for my feelings for you. I always had in my mind that you were never going to feel the same about me. But honestly I don't believe that is true anymore. Surprisingly, Santana was the one who made me realize that." Quinn said in Rachel's ear as they sway with the music. Rachel couldn't stop the small tears from forming at the bottom of her eyes lids.

"I love you Rachel. I always have." Quinn pulled away slowly to look into those chocolate brown eyes. "What made you think I didn't feel the same way?" Rachel asked in a soft voice but loud enough for Quinn to hear. "You just always seemed to talk about that Jessie St. James douche bag all the time." Quinn admitted as she looked to the side. "I only did that because I wanted to try and make you jealous and notice me. You always seemed like you were checking out every girl when we would hang out, so don't give me the guilt trip Fabray." Rachel explained as she giggled bringing her hand up to grab Quinn's face and bring her attention back to her eyes. "You're right, I did do that. But only for the same reason you talked about Jessie St. Douch-" Rachel gave her reprimanding look as Quinn continued. "jessie St. James all the time. But you succeeded at that you know. I got extremely jealous." Quinn revealed, smiling.

"May I kiss you?" Quinn asked with a small smile that would make the world go round and round, "Because frankly, I should have done this a long time ago." Rachel was speechless at this point. Everything she had hoped for and wished for every night was coming true at this very moment. Quinn leaned in only a little bit, grabbed Rachel's face with both hands, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. Rachel closed the distance between them. Everything disappeared at this point. The eyes staring at them as they continued to explore each other's mouths and faces with their hands, the small whispers of 'oh my god, Quinn is kissing Rachel' or 'dude this is so hot' or 'ugh that is just gross'. All of it disappeared.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked softly as she tried to grasp for air.

"I'm asking the same question." Quinn admitted with a smile as she leaned her head into Rachel's staring into her brown eyed girl.

"We're going to regret this tomorrow morning." Rachel said with a small chuckle making Quinn's head yank back with bulged and hurt eyes.

"The kiss, me…." She said in a quivered voice." Rachel's eyes stopped smiling as she realized why Quinn looked sad.

"No, no, no, I meant the alcohol Quinn. Hang over?" Rachel articulated as she laughed out loud making a few people look at her in annoyance.

"You almost gave me a heart attack. I can at least thank the alcohol for one thing tonight." Quinn replied as she pulled Rachel towards her.

"What's that?" Rachel asked in curiosity.

"I finally have you in my arms. I finally got to kiss you. Thank god for liquid courage!" Quinn exclaimed with a smirk.

"There's also one more thing Quinn." Rachel stated as she looked around the room. A few people were looking at them in awe.

"I could care less about anybody now Rachel. It's always you I've needed acceptance from. Everyone else can fuck off." Quinn explained as she slighted giggled making Rachel shake her head as she rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk, that's all." Rachel said in a small voice making Quinn tilt her head as if she was trying to think hard.

"I did cared what everyone else thought, but what you told me earlier about taking chances in life. I know there was never going to be a right time to come out to everyone. I took a chance Rachel, thanks to you." Quinn leaned in and pecked Rachel's lips with a small moan of contentment.

"And yes I may be a little drunk." Quinn finally said.

"Me too," Rachel admitted herself with a smile as she pulled Quinn into a tight embrace, continuing to sway back and forth to the blaring music of the unknown artist.

**Reviews please:) It gives me motivation to write more! I may start a new one separate for faberry and brittana:) **Thanks guys:)


	6. Let's Party Part 2

"Brittany I'm so sorry. Quinn just dove in and kissed me." I pleaded as I sat Indian style on the cold tile. I sat right in front of her and took her hands in mine. "Please know that I did not like it and it was unexpected. Actually Quinn is probably talking to Rachel as we speak. I think we both know there was something going on between those two." I chuckled at the last part as Brittany looked up with the last of her tears falling down with a half-smile. "I don't know why I'm so hurt. I'm sorry. It's just that, Quinn was so willing to….ugh," Brittany sighed as she leaned into our hands resting her head to think. "She was so willing to kiss you in front of everyone and I can't even hold your hand in public, like really hold your hand." Brittany mumbled into their hands.

With both of my hands I cupped Brittany's face bringing her focus to mine. "Is that really why you are mad and crying? Not because another girl kissed me? Quinn nonetheless," I stated with a sigh of relief. I hate seeing Brittany hurt and that fact that part of it has to deal with me sucks even more. But as much as I was sorry, and if Brittany was mad that Quinn kissed me, she wouldn't have the right seeing is that we are not a couple, or at least I think so. "Well it's not that I was mad. I just got…..jealous. I know we're not dating or official but it still hurt because you really are the only person I think about on the daily bases. The only person I ever want to kiss, to hold to have my first time with. There I go getting mushy." Brittany waved her hand in the air with a small giggle.

"But I think it's cute." I thought out loud and smiled as she says 'my first time'. Brittany just sits there giving me the cutest flushed face. Leaning in ever so slowly, I pressed my lips to hers. Mouths fighting for dominance and access, immediately I am on my knees deepening the kiss while getting access to enter her mouth with my needy tongue. "You are so fucking cute," I say in between kisses gripping at her neck with my right hand and my left hand resting on her right thigh. Brittany grabs at my shoulder blades, pulling me closer to her and breaking away from the kiss smiling. "I'm sorry for being a drama queen. I'm sorry that I'm scared." She mutters into my lips as she looks down. I couldn't help but let out a sad smile letting all of my emotions take over.

"You don't have to be scared Britt. I would never force you to do anything you're not ready for." I say as I once again bring her gaze back to mine. "Hey. I understand you are scared. This is new to you. I was in your shoes, and still may be at times but I feel better about myself now that most people know I'm gay." Brittany looks at me with passionate eyes as she caresses the right side of my cheek trying to ignore the banging on the door from the people outside. Thank god for locks. "Could you be any more perfect?" She asks in a small whisper. She leans in giving me a small peck on the tip of my nose multiplying the butterflies in my stomach. "I'm going to do it someday, just not so soon. I think I have to mentally prepare myself." She explains as she rubs her thumb on my chin. I lean in with no hesitation, closing the distance with so much force but with so much need and lust. Without any thought I stand up to straddle her on the toilet. She grabs my thighs and squeezes them as we both deepen the kiss.

"I'm patient. You take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere. As long as I have you in my arms I'll be happy." I explain breaking away from the kiss to look into her eyes, showing her without any words, how I truly feel about her. "Speaking of patience, this does not apply to this exact moment because I am anything but patient right now. I want you so bad it's been killing me." Brittany smirks with a small nod and kisses my wet swollen lips. I reach around her neck tangling my hands in her blonde locks. As I suck on her bottom lip biting it every once in a while I finally get a small moan from this beautiful human being under me. She rolls her hips into mine making me moan into the kiss. I then realize she is wearing a dress! A dress! My knees are squeezing at her sides which pulls me closer to her core giving us unexpected pleasure but much needed.

Brittany wraps her arms around my waist trailing her hands to my ass to squeeze it. I can't help the small moan that comes out expressing how fucking good that feels. I buck my hips into hers once again. Brittany pulls away only a few centimeters and looks deep into my eyes. "We're in a bathroom just so you know. And there are people outside who need to use the bathroom." She slightly pants out and smiles while waiting for my answer. "I know but, I'm unbelievably sexually frustrated right now. You have no idea." I breathe out attempting to catch my breath. "But you said you wanted to wait for a better setting or something like that. I just don't want you to do it because you feel that l want to." She states as she brushes a strand of hair out of my face and pecks my lips. She pulls away to look at me with her smiling eyes, biting her bottom lip. The urge to do dirty things to this girl just multiplied a thousand times. "I'm not." Is all I can say before I slam my lips into hers, sliding my tongue into her mouth, feeling the alcohol course through my veins. Brittany pulls away and moves her kisses to my cheek, my jaw, and then my neck.

"Ungh.." I moan out loud knowing the people outside could probably hear me. Brittany then continues to move her kisses closer to the collar of my shirt, tugging at it with her teeth. She brings her mouth to my ear, "Take it off." She whispers. Chills run down my back and all over my body. She's taking control, and that was a big turn on for me. I hooked my fingers under my shirt and lift it over my head throwing it to the cold tile, revealing my naked upper body with just my plain white bra. Brittany stares in awe and immediately reaches for my right breast trailing her hand around to the back to unclasp my bra. As she's pulling the bra straps down my arms she kisses my lips with so much force I have to grab at her back so hard to pull myself back to her, creating more friction between our bodies. Once Brittany gets my bra off she throws it to the floor and kisses my chest right above my breasts. She pulls back to look at me with a smile building at the corners of her mouth. "You are so sexy." She breathes out before taking my left breast into her mouth suckling and flicking the nipple with her tongue, as if on pure instinct. There's no way of stopping the loud moans building in my throat from coming out.

"I've never done this before. I don't know what to do," She says again as she brings her gaze back to mine. As brown meets blue I realize what she just said, 'I've never done this before'. I cup her cheeks with my hands and kiss her raw lips softly. "Come here," I whisper into her lips. I get up pulling her with me. I grab her by the waist bringing our bodies flush to each other. "We're not doing this in here. Neither of us have done this before. I don't want our first time in a bathroom. Puck's house nonetheless," I finally say as I lean in and capture a kiss from her lips one more time. I pull back to see her reaction and she gives me a nod with a small smile and little giggle, letting me know she understands. I release my hold on her waist to bend over and grab my bra, to put it on. Brittany bends turns around to grab my shirt from the floor and hands it to me with the sexiest face. So simple, yet so hot, but then she says, "I'm gonna need a sexual frustration 101 class. Seriously," I can't help but chuckle at her comment.

As I get my shirt on and get myself situated, I grab her once again after she puts her heels on. "I'm sorry. I tend to over analyze things and do this whole push, pull thing. I hope you can forgive me for giving not just you but both of us blue balls." She laughs as she pulls me closer into a deep yet small peck. "It's okay. You're right. And honestly, I was really nervous. I had no idea what I was doing." She admits bringing her forehead to mine to hide her embarrassment. "You're so freakin cute, you know that?" I can't help the smile fighting the corners of my mouth as I let past thoughts flow through me, of her sucking in my boob. "I hate what alcohol does to me sometimes, makes me lose control, especially with something like this, I don't want you to do it and then regret it the next day." I confess as snuggle into her neck to hide my vulnerability. "I could never regret anything with you San. Everything I do with you is perfect. I'm not saying that I wanted to do anything tonight, wait, I did want to that with you just not in a bathroom. I thought you had done this before?" She asks immediately pulling her head back to look at me.

"You remember that girl I was telling you about? The one my parents saw me with?" She gives me a nod confirming the fact given. "That's where we were headed that night. I didn't go into details about what happened. Pretty much everything we did tonight is what I did that night." Brittany nods again as she wraps her arms around my neck. "San, I totally thought you were devirginized. This makes me extremely happy." She smiles at me and tilts her head to the right with a little scrunch of her nose. "Why does this make you happy? It would be nice to know what I'm going to be doing during sex. I'm just sayin." It was true. I have an idea of what to do, just not too confident about it. "I really don't care about that though. Look where we got without knowing anything. It's like my body took over and knew what to do. It was so sexy." She pulls into a tight embrace and kisses my neck. "I just want it to be perfect." I mumble into her hair. "Oh San, stop worrying about when we have sex and it having to be perfect. Let's just go back and enjoy the party. It'll happen when it's supposed to and it'll be perfect. I already know that because it's going to be with you."

She pulls away to look into the mirror and fixes her makeup from the previous tears and fixes her outfit. I go stand next to her to do the same. I was dreading opening that door. I know there's going to be some very angry cheerleaders who are holding very special glares just for us. Brittany turns towards me and grabs my hand and squeezes it with a nod and smile as pulls me towards the door. She lets go of my hand as she opens the door to the rowdy party going on outside. "It's about time, you drama queen! Do you guys even understand that we've had to go pee outside behind the bushes? Yeah that's right the bushes! You guys are just bitches!" I don't even know this girls name but one thing I know for sure is that she is not happy. Brittany turned towards the girl inches away from her face. "Shut your trap Linda! You're only making yourself look stupid. Look at you! You can't even stand straight and slurring your words! Just shut the fuck up! And that goes for all of you bitches who are about to come yell at me!" I stood there in amazement laughing at what she had just said. This girl is hands down amazing. Brittany turned to me and smiled with confidence and grabbed my hand leading me down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Britt that was just so hot. I can't even." I said as low as I could as we poured ourselves ore beer. Brittany turned to look at me smiling so big and winked. I was dead. Brittany just laughed at my reaction and reached for my forearm and squeezed. I smiled at her and turned my gaze to look around the house. I spotted two girls by the stairs making out like crazy, and then I realize its Quinn and Rachel. "I guess Quinn finally came to her senses." Brittany says as she sees where I'm staring. I could tell she was in a state of relief seeing Quinn with Rachel and not with me. Although it's flattering that Quinn kissed me, I would have rather it been Brittany. "You know since we were little, Quinn has always had Rachel by her side. She's always protected her no matter what. I think everyone who grew up with those two knew they were meant to be together from the very beginning." Brittany knew it as well. She grew up with Quinn and Rachel. "She was there when Brad tripped Quinn and called her four eyes because she had to start wearing glasses in the sixth grade, and don't tell I told you this or she'll butt slap me." I chuckled at her and nodded. "This kid was just fat and obnoxious and never kept his mouth shut. Rachel pretty much bitch slapped him. It was pretty funny. Then she went on one of her rants about having respect for other people. I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to the whole speech she gave him, but after that she never left Quinn's side." Brittany turned to the couple swaying to the music and laughing. She could only smile at this picture.

"Wow and I thought we had it bad." I said before taking a sip of my beer. It was already two in the morning and I wasn't feeling the beer anymore. "You ready to go? It's starting to die down." I asked her as I put my cup down. "Yeah I'm ready." She answered. We left our purses in the car so we didn't have to grab anything before we left. People were passed out on the couches and on the bare tile. It was a definite sign that we needed to go.

The drive to Brittany's house was quiet yet comfortable. Brittany held my right hand and stoked it slowly as I drove. There was an unknown song playing in the background, just loud enough for us to hear but not really pay attention to. I drove up to Brittany's house and put it in park. I leaned my head back and turned my head to the right to look at her and found her doing the same thing. We stayed like that for good five minutes until she broke the silence with a question.

"Sooo, do you want to stay with me tonight?" She asked very lightly, almost as if she was afraid to ask it. "Uhh, is that a good idea?" I wanted to stay more than anything but I couldn't help but think that something more could happen if I did. "I'm really tired and you are driving my car and I would have to drive you home and I don't feel like it and it's a really good excuse to get you to cuddle with me." She responded with a chuckle. "Good point. I guess I'm staying. " Cuddling with Brittany and falling asleep with her is something I have wanted since we got closer. Of course I would take her up on that offer.

Brittany led me to the door and we both went inside very quietly trying to make as very little noise as possible. We made it up stairs to her bedroom without waking her parents up. "I'm surprised your parents weren't awake waiting for you tonight." I whispered as we took our heels off and kicked them to the side of the room. "That's because they actually knew I was going out tonight. They know I stay out late on Friday nights." She said as she attempted to take off her dress, or my dress for that matter. "Do you need help?" I asked as I walked up behind her and waited for her response. "If you could unzip this that would fantastic." She whispered as she giggled a little. I grabbed the zipper and pulled it down showing her exposed back. "There." Was all I could get out before walking away and facing the other direction. "You know you can look, it's not like I totally didn't have your boob in my mouth an hour ago." She said back as she laughed out a little and went to her dresser and pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and two t-shirts.

"Here you can borrow these for tonight." She said as she threw me a shirt and pair of sweats. "Thanks. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I asked with a bit of hesitation and a small pout as I stripped my pants and shirt. I could see her leering at me as I put them on. "Yes of course silly. We wouldn't be able to cuddle if you slept on the floor or the couch downstairs." She spoke lightly as she watched my reaction. "Very true." I said in whisper and smiled.

Brittany and I were in our comfy clothes and ready to sleep. I could tell she was just as sleepy as I was so I knew we would just cuddle tonight. "Do you sleep on the right side or left side?" I asked as I moved to the right side of the bed and sat down. "I'm a lefty. I can't sleep on the right side for some reason so good choice." She laughed a little before going to the left side and pulling the covers down for both of us to slip inside. We got comfortable and laid there awkwardly for minute. She reached over to turn off the lamp and settled back into bed. "Come here." She spoke softly as she turned towards me and grabbed my waist before leaning in to peck my lips. "Good night san." She said as if she had said it to me so many times before. "Good night Britt." I said in response and I grabbed her cheek ever so softly and leaned to peck her on the lips in return. She turned around facing away from me and I took that as a sign to spoon her from behind. I scooted closer and wrapped my arm around her waist to find her hand waiting to hold mine. I snuggled into her neck breathing in her very own personal scent of coconut. "Sweet dreams." I whispered into her ear and kissed her neck, and with that we were off into blissful and restful sleep.


End file.
